The doctor is in
by Ritz the freak
Summary: A Harry PotterDr. Who crossover. When a mother of three falls though the paradox of time, suddenly a young girl, she mets a questionable man with an odd police box....
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor is in

A/N: This is a Harry Potter/ Dr. Who crossover with my O.C Iris. Some parts are confusing but 'A headmasters secret' series explains a lot.

1.

_In the foggy night in late august, spinner's end was a silent street. A street that was as old as the dirt it lay on, with its ramshackle homes and worn sidewalks. But in one house, the oldest, was a fight going on._

_"Stupify!" Iris cried out, sending Peter into the other end of the room. Peter stood up akwardly as Iris was ready to strike again at him. Peter raised his wand. "Aveda Kedrava!" He cried out. Iris screamed, a green light hitting her chest. 'I'm dying. I feel so weightless.' She thought to herself as she slipped away._

2.

_The girl was twisting though a paradox of colors, sounds, and images. As she saw her entire life flash though her eyes, she saw a figure of a man. "God?" She tried to say before it all went black._

Iris moaned, turning over on the soft bed she lay in. 'Wait a minute, a bed?' She thought.

"She's moving, looks like shes waking up." She heard a woman's voice say. Iris opened her eyes, seeing a woman in her mid-forties staring down at her. The woman was of middle age, with a benevolent smile on her face, her laugh lines showing. "Ah, gave us quite a scare you did love." She said. Iris propped herself on her elbows. "Where am I?" She asked, looking around the bedroom. It looked like a normal guest bedroom, the bed she was on a full sized bed, the funishings very sparse. The woman was seated on the edge of the bed. Her short blond hair and plain blue robes showed her to be a very kind woman.

"My name's Meridith Crouch. You were found in my garden and I had you brought up here. You gave us quite a fright. The Doctor said you were a goner." Iris looked her up and down. "Are you related to Barty Crouch?" She asked. She tried to sit up, suddenly feeling light headed and falling back on the bed. "Oh my! You tired yourself out my dear. You mustn't over excite yourself in such condition." "Condition?" Iris asked. Meridith nodded, pulling the comforter over Iris. "Why yes, nasty little fall you must have taken." Iris pushed the blanket off. "Are you related to Barty Crouch?" She repeated, her voice getting stronger.

"Why yes, he's my husband, the minister of magic." Meridith said. Iris quickly shook her head. She braved getting out of the bed, showing she was dressed in a baggy white nightgown. She moaned, Her headache getting worse. "What year is it?" She demanded. "Whats the problem?" Meridith asked. "Please, what year is it?" Iris almost yelled. "Its 1978, nothing for you to worry about."

Iris gasped, shutting her eyes, shaking her head. "No, No, this isn't right. I should be dead. Where are my clothes?" She said, going towards the door. she passed by a mirrior, stopping. She didn't see herself, her nose stud gone, the scar on her wrist from a class gone wrong was not there. Bandages were wound around the top of her head, showing why she was having such a headache. She put her hands to her hair, seeing a seventeen year old version of herself. She didn't know what to do, standing there with her hands in her hair. She finally screamed, reaziling what happened. She punched the mirrior, sending it into shards. She vaguely felt arms forcing hers to her back. A door opened and closed. "Oh Barty Help!!" She vaguely heard as she slipped away.

She woke up alone in the dark with the moonlight as her only light. She got out of the bed, the only noise was her breath. Her hand went to her hip, feeling her wand in the pocket. Mrs. Crouch must have put it there. "I have to get back. To Lillian, Severus and-" Iris broke off what she was about to say, looking down at her bandaged hand. She remembered the mirrior, now fixed by magic of course. She sighed, leaving the room down a dark hallway until her feet met with stairs. She went down, whispering "Lumos" to get a strong light.

Making her way to something of a kitchen past the large dining room fit for a minister, she took an apple from the pantry, eating it at the table. She sat and thought about her next move, looking out the window over the sink at the moon. Would she stay here? and even if she did, what would happen to her? She bit into the apple, thinking as her chewing was the only sound.

"Hungry?" She looked up to see a shadow of a man. "A little." She said, alert now that there was someone there. "You must be the girl my mother was talking about." The light was turned on to show the man. He looked her age with brown unruly hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in baggy pajamas that showed him to be a tall lanky man. "Sir, I'll leave your house but first I have to know, how did I get here?" She asked. The man sat down facing her. "The names Barty, Jr. to be excact. I never got around to asking yours now did I?" He asked, ignoring her question. "The names Iris, the only Iris I know of." Iris said, getting a laugh from Barty.

"Right, not sure how you got here. My mum found you in her garden. By the way, you must have fell cause you crushed her Lilac bush." Iris nodded. "Oh. Sorry bout your mum's bush." "Its okay, it was dying anyway." Barty said, brushing it off like nothing. Iris stood up, going to throw away the remnants of her apple. "You don't understand. Its 1978. I was born in 1972. I should be five years old right now." She said. Barty looked her up and down. "You don't look five." He said, looking amused.

Iris put her hand to her face. "Maybe I should just forget it. Maybe it was all a sham. Maybe-" "You shouldn't assume anything. Nothings what it seems." Barty said mysteriously. He stood up, something falling out of his pocket. Iris reached to pick it up but he quickly picked it up. Iris saw a flash of blue in his hand as he pocketed it.


	2. Forever

3.

The days for Iris seemed to fall into a comfortable pattern. In exchange for room and board, Iris was Meridith's personal servant, cooking and cleaning for the woman. Iris had no problem with the work, Meridith refusing to make her do much because of her head injury. And of course, there was the house elf Winky to do most of it. As the head injury she suffered healed, Iris began to study the Crouch family. Barty Sr, the man who had condemed her to Azkaban, was at home a very happy man, a man who loved his wife. But around his more energetic son, he was more reserved as the Younger man had no want to share any part of his life to his father.

Iris first met the older man while she was in the reading room, taking a rest from dusting while reading David Copperfeild. He had been quite hurried to go into the room but looked more relaxed the moment he closed the door. He hadn't noticed Iris until he went to sit on the same armchair she was curled up on, almost sitting in her lap. He gave a start, making Iris fall out of her stupor. She froze as soon as she saw him, once again the little girl in the court room. "I- I-" She tried to say.

"While you must be the girl my wife told me about. How nice to finally meet you." Mr. Crouch said, looking startled. Iris' head finally cleared. "Well, yes, its wonderful to meet you too." She said, getting up. "I'm- I'm sorry about that." Mr. Crouch chuckled. "My dear, it is nothing. You must think me a silly old man to have almost sat on you." He said, taking her hand to shake. Iris let her hand go limp. "I wanted to thank you for letting me stay in your wonderful home." Iris said, a small smile forced. "Its no problem my dear. And from my wife tells me, you're anything but a burden to our humble home." Iris shrugged as Mr. Crouch sat down in the arm chair. "Please, don't let me disturb you. Sit down. Oh, you're reading David copperfeild? A very good chocie for someone so young." Mr. Crouch said, getting out a tobacco pipe to smoke.

Iris complied, sitting at an arm chair directly facing the man. She curled up as she did before, but found it hard to go back to her book. The older man was staring at her, the only movement was his pipe moving in his mouth. The smoke gave off a sickenly sweet smell, a smell Iris remembered from her trips to the Hog's head, watching her uncle Abeforth smoke while she studied quiety.

That night, the family ate silently, Iris in the kitchen working on dessert. With the kitchen close by the dining room, Iris could hear Mr. Crouch's hushed conversation with his wife, which she had a feeling it was about her and her future. "Well, I've always wanted a daughter." She caught Meridith saying. "Iris, Iris darling. Come in and bring dessert with you." Meridith called. Iris came in, a bowl of pudding she had made at Meridith's request.

"Ah, you did a wonderful job." Meridith commented. Iris sat down next to Barty jr. as he was picking at the remenants of his chicken. As the dessert was served, Meridith and the older Barty struggled with what they wanted to say before Barty Sr. decided to let it out. "Iris, would you be willing to live here, with us?" Iris looked up, speechless. "I-Okay, I guess." It was that easy. She glanced over at Barty Jr. who looked almost amused at her answer. His brown eyes were fixed on her, taking a bite of the pudding. Iris tore away to look at Meridith and Barty. She forced a smile as she served them.

4.

Two years later...

Iris had been living and working for the Crouchs for two years. Meridith had a strange bond with Iris, almost as if she saw Iris as the daughter she had always wanted. Meridith would once in a while call Iris into her bedroom to talk with her, share gossip, and once in a while even brush Iris' long hair. Iris took this well, enjoying these times. The only problem was, she had no true idea if this was how a mother treated her daughter. Her mother was never around and after Lily died, she had no one.

Remus took care of her but Remus was a man, a man who had no idea what to do with her. She remembered the first time she had her period and how Remus had no idea what to do for her. For all both of them knew, she was dying.

_"Say bye-bye to Harry Iris." James said, holding Harry in his arms. "Bye, Bye Harry." Iris heard herself say in a child-like voice. "Don't leave us." She suddenly heard baby Harry say. Lily and James suddenly screamed, both falling to the ground. "You could have saved them Iris." She heard someone say. She screamed shrilly as she saw her brother and sister-in-law rot to corpses._

"Iris! Iris dear! Wake up." Iris franticlly woke up, reaziling she had been thrashing in bed. Meridith sat next to her, her arms around the younger woman. Iris wrapped her arm around meridith for a sense of comfort. "I-I'm sorry. Bad dream." Meridith squeezed her tightly. "Its no problem. Just a dream it was." Both women jumped when Barty Sr. burst though the door. "Girls, Girls, you won't believe this." Both women jumped up. "Barty my dear, what is it?" Merdith asked. Barty gathered his wife into his arms, giving her a big kiss. "He- Who-Must-not-be-named is dead!" Both of them squealed in excitement.

Iris sat down, taking in this infromation. History was taking course. Harry would go to the dursley's, Iris and Sirius would go into Azkaban. Iris shook her head. "Where's Harry Potter?" Both Barty and Meridith stopped to look at her. "What in the blazes does that child have to do with anything?" Barty asked. "Where is he? He'll go to muggles. Don't let it happen." Iris warned, rambling. "Sirius Black and Iris Potter. They didn't do it. They didn't kill those people. Peter Pettigrew did it. Voldemort will return in fourteen years. Please, listen to me-" Iris broke off, passing out. Once again her Narcolepsy stopped her from helping.

Iris woke up in her own bed, with the younger Barty sitting on the edge. "Quite a knock-out you had." He said. Iris sat up, looking over at him. "I'm sorry. I'm kinda sick." "Really?" Barty seemed interested. "Yea, I have Narcolepsy." Barty suddenly laughed. "You do! Oh thats funny. And here, my mother thought you weren't getting enough sleep." Iris laughed sullenly. "Right. I'm getting plenty thank you. But-" "My Mum and Dad think you're mad. They think whatever happened to you, made you somewhat loony. What how you daydream all the time, you stare at children passing by, you are obcessed about meeting the Potter family, whomever they are. What's wrong?" He pressed.

She shook her head. "Theres something I have to tell you and your family but you wouldn't believe me." She said. Barty sat back, his back comfortably splayed across the bed, warming her legs. Iris sighed. "Okay, but you have to promise me you won't say anything to your Mum or Dad." Barty nodded. "Go on."

"Theres a little girl on trial for those 13 murders. I am that little girl. My real name is Iris Snape, my maiden name Potter. I don't know how I got here but I do know right now at the age of 8, I'm on trial for murder. And my nephew is going to an abusive home when he could live with his godfather who is on the same trial. We both went to Azkaban. The real man who killed those people is Peter Pettigrew. He had an animagus form and hes living with the Weasely family right now. Please believe me. Ask. Help me stop this from happening." Iris begged, grabbing Barty's arm in desperation.

Barty stared at her for a long time. Iris held her breath, hoping his stare meant he would help her. She noticed a cretain gleam in his eye. He struggled for words. "Q-Quite a story. I got to go." He said. Iris held on to his arm. "Please, Please, I have a husband and three children. I need to get back to them. Please!!" She was desperate, clawing at his sleeve as she begged for him to listen. Barty pulled away, quickly leaving the room. Iris let out a hidden sob, suddenly overcome by missing her husband and children. She clutched her chest, crying out into her hands. Once again, she reaziled she couldn't stop the misery and suffering of those she loved.


	3. Trapped

4.

Iris dreamed about her family that night as she slept. She was playing wizard's chess with her oldest son as her daughter Lillian looked on.

"You can beat him Mummy!" Lillian cheered.

"Yea right Lil, Mum's pawn is mine." Fourteen year old Atticus said proudly. "Ah, but it was I who taught you." Iris repiled, moving a pawn.

She felt hands caressing each side of her head, gently pressing. She looked up to see Barty standing over her. She woke up, looking up to see Barty on top of her. She paled, he was so close she could smell the cologne he used and the scent of sweat. He looked pale, holding a mechancial device with a blue tip. reminding her of a muggle pointer. Iris was too shocked to move or scream. Barty was the first to speak. "You weren't lying, were you?" Iris shook her head wordlessly. Barty sighed. "I see. Go back to sleep Iris. You're in good hands now." Iris oddly enough fell asleep as he got off of her.

That morning, Barty gave no indication anything happened. it was to the point that Iris put it off as simply a dream.

Six years later...

"Meridith, why do you want me here?" Iris asked. The two women sat in a doctors waiting room, Meridith flipping though a magazine. "Hon, you know I've wanted you to go to the-" She looked around at the empty waiting room, "-The Gynocologist for quite a while." "Meridith, its not a bad word." Iris answered. Meridith shushed the younger woman. But Iris would not be shushed. "So Meridith, ready for the Gynocologist!!" She said loudly. Meridith made a loud 'Shh' sound. Iris shrugged. "What? Its me going." "Iris Crouch." The doctor called. Iris paled at the doctor's apperance. She was a large, large woman, with big hairy arms and the same woman that ten years later would hit on her when her husband was in the same room.

Iris silently went into the office and changed into the papery gown alone while the women talked. Iris studied herself in the mirrior while waiting for the women. Over the years, she looked quite slender as she normally was. Though she lived as a servent to the Crouch's, she had never wanted anything, Meridith enjoying shopping for the young woman. Although Iris assumed it was because she was a lonely woman. Her thoughts were cut off by the women coming back.

"Okay then, get on the table and put your feet up." Dr. Hardy said. Iris tentively got on, hating the exposure of her personal parts. The woman was putting on some rubber gloves, making Iris gulp in distress. "You may leave now Mrs. Crouch. Personal patient examination." Dr. Hardy said. As Mrs. Crouch stood up from her chair, Iris reached out. "Don't leave me." Mrs. Crouch turned to the doctor for advice. "Oh, everyone's scared when its there first time. Just leave us okay?" Dr. Hardy coaxed. Iris had already crossed her legs, refusing to budge.

"Nope, she's here or I'm going home." Iris demanded. Dr. Hardy glared at Iris. "Okay she can stay. Now please uncross the legs." Iris compiled. Dr. Hardy began, pressing down the young woman's pelvic bone. Iris held back a shout of pain. The doctor was pressing too hard. She caught the doctor's eye, which said 'You're gonna pay bitch.' "Does that hurt?" Dr. Hardy asked sweetly. Iris shook her head. "No." She said quietly. Iris glared at the older woman. 'Two can play at this game' She thought.

"Okay, lets take a look." The doctor said, going between her legs. She rummaged around. Iris squealed as Dr. Hardy had pinched her thigh, kicking the woman in the head. "Opps." Iris said, playing innocent. Dr. Hardy cursed under her breath, pulling the younger woman's legs apart roughly. Iris squealed. "Ow, that hurts." She complained openly. "Oh, its all the same your first time." Dr. Hardy's voice had a false cheer to it. Iris gasped in pain. "Whoa, what are you doing down there?" Dr. Hardy raised her head, oblivious to the fact Meridith was there. "Just shut up and lay down." She snapped. Meridith gasped at the doctor's mouth.

"Well that was bullocks." Iris said an hour later, putting the pants and T-shirt she had back on. "Mrs. Crouch, your ward is prefectly healthy in every way." Dr. Hardy was saying in the next room. "Thats wonderful doctor." Meridith paused as if she wanted to say something. "Will she be able to, you know, have babies?" Meridith whispered. Iris froze at that statement. Why did Meridith want to know that? "Well, shes a little thin and could have some problems if it was a natural birth but otherwise, she is quite fertile I'm sure." The Doctor answered. Iris shrugged, putting her shoes on as the women talked.

"Good-bye!!" Barty Jr. Called out to a weeping girl running from his home. Iris and Meridith watched as they went up the walk. Lately, Meridith and the elder Barty had been trying to set Barty up with a wife but thier efforts were in vain. Iris watched the girl go, somewhat confused. "Well, Barty, that was Number Twenty, wasn't it?" Iris asked. Barty laughed, giving his friend a quick hug. "Nope, Twenty-one, you missed one." Barty corrected.

"So what did you do this time Barty?" Meridith demanded, thoughly annoyed. Barty shrugged. "Nothing, just was myself." Iris laughed. "Thats the scary part." She repiled. Barty lightly punched her arm. "Right, and your marriage material yourself love." "whatever. Don't care how many women you chase. I love ya to death Barts." Iris cheerfully said to her friend. Meridith smiled slightly, Iris catching it, as the older woman went upstairs to talk to her husband. As they did that, Barty and Iris talked, going into the kitchen for a quick snack. As winky and Iris worked on the snack, Barty told both about the girl. "She was nothing. Just a blank Canvas. And I don't know whats worse, the fact she was like a robot, or that she couldn't even give an opinon?" Barty said.

"I'd say the opinion one is worse." Iris answered as she set down some small sandwiches. "Master, she seemed nice." Winky said meekly. Iris smiled at her co-worker. "Oh, I'm sure she was a nice girl, But not nice enough for the great Barty Crouch." Barty beamed at Iris' statement. Iris popped a sandwich into her mouth, watching Barty, who was staring at her out the corner of his eye. Over the years, they had become good friends, but something inside was still odd. Why did Barty never talk about himself? Iris knew he had a desk job in the ministry but he never spoke of it.

That night at dinner, Iris and Winky served the family as usual, going into the kitchen to eat. Iris listened intently for any conversation between the family as she always did. As usual, there were the low voices of Meridith and Barty talking among themselves. But this night, they spoke to Barty. Muffled voices that Iris couldn't hear at all. Whatever it was Barty reacted, letting out a loud "NO!" There was hushed arguing, Barty the loudest of them all. "We're just friends! We do love each other, but not it that way! Father!!" Barty was shouting.

The elder Barty was quieter but still sounded imposing. "Iris! Iris, come here!!" Meridith shouted. Iris glanced at Winky who looked as clueless as her. Iris tentively walked into the dining room. "Yes?" "Ah, the woman of the hour. Sit." The Elder Barty ordered. Iris took a seat next to the younger Barty, who looked anything but happy. "Have you thought of marriage?" Barty asked. Iris was confused, looking at the older man. Then a lightbulb went off. There was a reason why he asked. "Sir, I'm not sure I'd be cut out for marriage. See, I'm married right now and-" "I've had enough of your stories. Now tell the turth, would you take Barty's hand in marriage?"

Iris looked over at Barty, who was glaring at her. She turned back to his father. "I'm sorry sir, but Barty and I do not love each other like a married couple should. I mean-" "You can learn to love each other. The marriage will be in one week." The Elder Crouch said, getting up to leave. Iris stared at the man in shock, rage boiling within her. Finally, it spilled. She got up, her chair overturning. "You Basterd, how dare you play a hand in your son's life and mine? We are not your slaves. You're nothing. Nothing but a cold hearted Basterd who would let a child or an innocent man waste away in Azkaban. Merlin forbid it goes to the Prophet. And thats all you're worried about, your power over others. I feel sorry for blokes like you."

She rounded on Meridith. "And you! If you truely loved me or Barty, you wouldn't sit there and watch this go on. For the past Egiht years, I have been apart from my husband and three children. Well, I'm sick of it. I'm finding a way to get back to my own time." She ranted, running away. She made it out the front door, into the pouring rain, running blindly. She cried as she ran, making it hard to tell what was the rain and what were her tears. She closed her eyes, not sure where she was going. As she opened her eyes, she could see lights coming towards her as she blacked out.

5.

Iris woke up in a hospital bed, an IV attached to her arm and her body bound to the bed by straps over her legs and chest. Iris groaned, feeling sore and tired. The Doctor, a middle age man walked into the room.

"Ah, you're awake. Wonderful. How do you feel?" He asked. Iris shook her head. "Sore I guess. How did I get here?" She asked. The doctor sat down on a chair next to the bed. "Your future mother in law brought you here. She said you got some pre-wedding jitters and went out for a nice run. Nasty little storm you were in. Didn't even see that car I bet. Nothing serious. Just a few Bumps and bruises and you'll be very sore for a while. A bugger for the wedding, won't it?" "What wedding?" Iris asked. "Oh, the wedding to you and Barty Crouch. Its quite a production. They already have a plan for decoration."

Iris shook her head, waiting for this to go away, for it to be a very bad dream. "Sir, there will be no wedding." Iris said. "Could you please untie me?" The doctor took off his glasses, suddenly quite interested in cleaning them. "Doctor, how is she?" Iris looked to see Meridith come in. The doctor nodded, quickly leaving. Meridith sat down where he had been. "Meridith, why?" Iris asked, too weak to fight. Meridith smiled sadly, tucking the sheet around the younger woman. "It'll be fine. You and Barty will make a wonderful couple and you'll learn to love him I'm sure."

"Please Meridith, I do love Barty and for him I'm asking you to stop this." Iris reached for Meridith's hand as far as the binds would let her. Meridith held it. "Love, I'm sorry. But I have to do this." Iris smiled sadly. "Please untie me." She begged, her voice clouded with impending tears. Meridith untied only Iris' hands. "Iris, please understand. Barty in high status needs a wife and he won't take anyone else for a wife." Meridith sighed, kissing the younger woman's cheek. "Don't worry lovie, you'll be happy with Barty, I promise."

"Meridith, please-" Meridith put a finger to Iris' lips. "Hush now, I promise. By the way, we have a dress picked out for you but we need to fit you. When did the doctor say you could leave?" She asked. Iris shrugged. "He didn't say." is all she said.

Meridith left, saying a nice good-bye to her future daughter in law. Iris lay there, killing time by flipping though a magazine they had on the bedside table. She was reading 'Medical Maladys for the modern witch' When the younger Barty walked in. In his hand were a nice boquet of flowers though his face looked pale. "We're not supposed to see each other till the wedding." Iris said sarcasticlly. Barty smiled slightly. "I had to see if you were okay." He answered. He sat down, giving the flowers to Iris. She took them, thanking him. There was a large silence in the room.

"So, how are ya doing?" Iris asked. Barty looked towards the door. "I'm not allowed to go anywhere except to work or to visit you. Look Iris, we need to talk. I need to tell you who I really am." Iris sat up as much as she could with the binds. Barty glanced at them before untying the last of them. "Barty, lets just do it. We're friends and we could stomach it. Then when the honeymoon's over, we just live seperate lives. The only thing we couldn't do is get married again except if we can convince your parents to let us divorce."

Barty stared at Iris. "Iris, why would you say that?" Barty asked. Iris shook her head. "Because I'm tired of fighting with your parents." She answered and she looked just as tired as she said. Barty smiled slightly, gently pushing a lock of hair out of her face. Though the hair still fell back. Iris laughed as Barty tried again. "You know we'd have to dance in front of your parents." Iris pointed out. Barty smiled, pulling Iris out of the bed while trying to hum a waltz. "Oh, we can do it." He said, taking her into his arms. Iris hissed, her attempt to stand hurting her. Barty struggled as he took on her fall.

Iris blushed as she reaziled she was in Barty's arms. She pushed away from him, falling into bed. "We'll be the worst dancers there." Barty sat down next to her. "I'm sure we won't. After all, I'll be leading." Iris stared into his eyes as his face loomed over hers. 'Could I love him? I hardly know him' She thought to herself. She jumped as he gently kissed her. Barty's hands were in her hair soon as she wrapped her arms around his chest. They both broke away to breathe. "Your a good kisser at least. It'll make up for the dancing." Barty pointed out. They both laughed, giving each other a warm hug.

Iris was still shaking her head. "But we still no nothing about each other-" "what do you want to know?" Barty asked, holding Iris' hand as an act of comfort. Iris shrugged. "Well first off, you have a police box in your room. Why do you stay in there for hours on end?" She asked. Barty frowned, a dark look coming over him. "I can't tell you that. Not just yet."


	4. I guess thats why they call it

6.

The week went by faster than Barty or Iris wanted. Iris had spent the week mostly locked inside her bedroom, leaving only to use the restroom or be fitted for her wedding dress. As for the dress chosen for her, it was quite lovely and simple, with a plunging neckline and a flowing skirt. The sleeves were sheer and flowing, reminding her of her wedding dress when she married Severus. Her veil was to be long and hanging over her face as she walked down the aisle. She looked beautiful but she herself saw no beauty in this show.

Most brides are happy except for Iris. She was mostly numb, spending her free time sleeping or crying herself to sleep. As a mother, this was worrying Meridith. "Iris my dear, your eyes are so puffy. Let me just fix that." Iris pulled away, pulling a blanket over her head. Meridith tried again. "Iris, the wedding's tomorrow. Is there anything you'd like to do? Its your last night as a single woman." Iris looked up at the older woman. "I haven't been a single woman in a long time." Meridith ignored her.

"Iris, You know how when you first came here, I asked you to call me mother?" Iris sat up. "Yes." "And you wouldn't? Well, tomorrow, and for the rest of the time you and Barty are married, perhaps you could call me mother." Meridith looked hopeful. Tears welled up in Iris' blue eyes. "I can't. I can't call you my mother. I've never had someone to call mother. Don't you see? I had Children and I had no idea how to act because I never knew how a mother acted. Mine hated me!"

Meridith had enough, holding the younger woman in her arms as Iris was holding back a sob. "Oh, you poor girl. What happened to you?" Iris finally let out a sob. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She sobbed. Meridith held Iris as if she were a child. "Shh, Its alright. You'll be alright. I'm sorry about your loss." Iris sobbed helplessly against the woman's chest. "Don't you get it? I'm supposed to be dead. And here I am, alive, I can't help my children. I just know they were separated, they were born from different fathers. My son's must be about twenty two and the other Eleven. And my little girl, she must be seventeen at least. I-I can't help them. Please, I would give my soul to see them one last time." She cried.

Iris held on to Meridith as if the woman was her last link to anything. Meridith finally let go, shaking Iris from her. She left Iris in a heap, still sobbing loudly as she walked out of the room. She walked down the hall, thinking about what just happened. Maybe Iris was right, maybe she had come from the future. Meridith quickly shook her head. It wasn't true. It couldn't be.

7.

"Oh Iris, you look beautiful!" Meridith exclaimed as she fretted over the placement of the veil. Iris looked at herself in the mirror. She did indeed look beautiful, her dress fitting perfectly. Winky had done her hair into a very attractive bun with a small fake rose in her hair. Her makeup was done by her, very careful. And under her dress was a blue garter belt on her left leg along with very sexy lingerie. "Winky thinks you look like a princess Miss." Winky said, watching her mistresses.

The women made it to the church on time as Iris was secretly wishing Barty would leave her at the alter or something. As the women were leaving the car, daily prophet reporters swarmed around them, taking pictures as they went up the church steps, throwing all chances of running out of the way. "Mrs. Crouch! Future Mrs. Crouch! A word please." Iris recognized a younger Rita Seeker trying to dive past the other reporters. A crowd of young teens also gathered around to see the spectacle. Iris pulled herself together before entering the church.

The ceremony was going on as planned, Iris waiting to go in the foyer of the church. She was to walk the aisle alone as she had no father. Perhaps her father was here, problay seated with the professors of hogwarts. And her mother. But she shook the thoughts from her head as she prepared to go.

The music cued as she began to walk slowly. As she walked, she scanned the crowd. She did indeed see her parents, Dumbledore and McGonagall. They were dressed in their best robes, watching the ceremony uninterested. But Dumbledore was studying Iris, as if he knew her from somewhere. 'Its me, Dad Its me' She wanted to scream. She brushed it off, looking at Barty.

He stood nervously at the alter. He was dressed quite sharply in a tuxedo, a rose stuck in his pocket. She and him exchanged a nervous smile as Iris stood next to him. "Dearly beloved-" "I object." It came out of her mouth and from anothor person. The church gasped collectively. Barty winked at her. They had both said it but someone else also did. She turned to the other speaker. Dumbledore was standing up. "This marriage is unethical and barbaric." Barty Crouch stood up. "Its nothing everyone, just pre-wedding jitters. Isn't that right Iris?"

Iris looked over at Dumbledore, relief filling her. As she was about to say something, Barty spoke up. "Finally, some one in this church with an once of sense besides me and Iris here." Barty shook Dumbledore's hand. Iris turned to Dumbledore. "Dad-" She didn't have to say anything else before the older man understood. Dumbledore shook his head. "Iris, I don't understand. Last I saw you, you were at Remus', sick. And that was yesterday." The entire church was confused at what he said. The older Barty laughed. "Ah, poor Albus. You must be confused. This isn't the girl you think she is. And besides, shes in perfect health, isn't that right Iris?"

Iris was knocked out, leaning against a support beam. She slowly woke up. "Huh?" She said vaguely, a nervous laugh going over the people who stayed, mostly reporters. Dumbledore's blue eyes suddenly darkened. "Now, tell me why my daughter is being forced to marry your son? I suggest you have a damn good answer." He demanded.

Suddenly the church doors opened. A man in Death eater robes came in that made everyone shocked. It was Barty, or an excact clone. He smiled evilly, taking in the area as he went up the aisle.

"Heard I was getting married." He said, standing there. His eyes scanned over the people to see Iris. "You look single. And you're in a wedding dress. You must be my bride." Iris pulled out her wand from the bodice of her dress. "Shove off death eater." She yelled, trying to hide her confusion. The real Barty scoffed, taking out his wand. "Isn't it true Doctor? You agreed to take on my life, and I could come in at any time." Barty grabbed Iris' arm. "Well, its my time to step in." Iris pulled away. "What, Doctor?" She turned to the imposter Barty. He smiled.

"Yes, hes right. I'm the Doctor." "Doctor, Who?" Meridith asked, shocked. "I'm just Doctor, nothing more." Doctor answered. His features darkened when he looked at the real Barty. "I said I'd take over, but I never reaziled you would become a death eater, whatever that is. Now is your turn to explain." The real Barty groweled, grabbing Iris again. "Whats more to explain? I'm steping in and taking over now." Iris slapped him in the face. "Will you two shut the fuck up!" The church was silent. "Watch your language, your in a church." The Doctor said.

"Shut up! Now, I think everyone in heres been jerked around enough. Now explain this, or else!" Iris snapped. She rounded on the real Barty. "You let this, this 'Doctor' be you so you could be a death eater?" She then rounded on the Doctor. "And who the hell are you? Where did you ever come from?" She asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "I'm just a passing man. Sadly, we're on a tight shecdule, I'll be leaving now." He went towards the door, grabbing Iris and dragging her along. Iris pulled away. "What? Where are we going?" She demanded. The doctor said nothing, throwing Iris over his shoulder so they could leave out a side door, avoiding reporters. Iris kicked at his back and fought as he ran for it down the street.


	5. A chance meeting

9.

"Are we there yet?" Iris joked. The Doctor fiddled a little more with the controls as the cockpit grinded to a halt. "Perfect. Year 2016. Rose's time." The Doctor said, ready to step out. "2016?" Iris asked, as they stepped out into the same area they were in 1986, the area looking more deary and tired then usual. Iris and the Doctor stepped out, looking around. "Alright, we're close to Rose's place. Lets go now." "Who's Rose?" Iris asked. The Doctor laughed. "Oh, I forgot. Rose is my companion, well, she usually travels with me. But I got caught up in the Crouch drama. Luckily, eight years only translates to a month here. She's been on vaction with her mum."

Iris nodded as The Doctor walked down the street, winding into a side street to finally stand in front of an apartment building nearby. The Doctor rang the door bell and waited. The door opened to a blond woman about twenty, her brown eyes bright when she saw the Doctor. She jumped up, hugging the Doctor. "Doctor!" She screamed happily. The Doctor returned the hug. Iris smiled, seeing the the woman looked famliar.

"Rose? Rose, who's 'ere." Iris looked over to see Jackie Tyler, well a middle-aged version. "Jackie!" Iris screamed. Jackie put her laundry down. "Iris?" She asked. Both women screamed, pushing past the Doctor and Rose to embrace. "Oh god, I thought you died!" Jackie screamed. "You got old!" Iris screamed back. "Um, Ladies?" Doctor attempted. Both women were in speed mode, talking back and forth about what they had been doing since they last saw each other.

Jackie finally sobered. "Rose, this is Iris Potter. An old friend of mine." "Its Iris Snape now." Iris corrected. Rose raised an eyebrow. "Mum, she looks about my age." She said. "Well, its a long story and I think the Doctor wants to tell it, don't you?" Iris answered, pointing at the Doctor. The Doctor shrugged. "Well, a little mishap and well-"

A few minutes later, they told Rose and Jackie everything, Iris burrowing in Jackie's kitchen for some tea. "Jackie, you still keep your tea near your toaster?" Iris asked from the kitchen. "Always!" Jackie answered. Rose was shocked. "And so the two of you almost got married?" She asked. The Doctor sat back. "Sadly yea." "Sad is right!" Iris yelled from the kitchen. "Jackie, where's Mr. Tibbles?" Iris asked. "Mr. Tibbles?" The Doctor asked. "You 'aven't been here in fifteen years, what do you think?" "Mr. Tibbles was an old cat we used to have." Rose answered.

Iris came back with some tea for everyone. "Oh, and Jackie, Do you still do the thing with the-" "Yea, I do." Both women laughed, the Doctor and Rose staring at them dumbly. "And Remember your wedding?" Jackie asked. "And how I wanted Rose to be a flower girl?" Iris promted. "And she could barely walk she was so little!" Jackie and Iris were laughing so hard they were gasping for breath. Rose blushed as they talked about her.

That night, The Doctor had been given Rose's bed while Rose seplt on the couch. Iris had went to the bathroom to take a bath. For some reason Jackie had followed her. Rose was outside, listening to their conversation.

"Jackie, I'm telling you. I have my Narcolepsy under control." Iris was saying. Inside, she was sitting in the tub, her knees drawn up to her chest while Jackie was sitting at the other end, reading a magazine, Both women wore thier underwear. "What about that one time you fell asleep in the tub and I had to give you mouth to mouth?" Jackie repiled, flipping a page.

_"Hey, where am I?" twenty year old Iris asked as she woke up with Jackie's lips over hers. "You fell asleep in the tub you dumbass." Jackie vented, her face slowly turning red. "Whoa, Whoa, calm down Tyler. There was no need to make out with me. Don't make me tell Peter you've been seeing other women." Iris asnwered, wagging a finger._

"Hey, is that Mic?" Iris asked. "Yea, he's still going." Jackie said, showing Iris the article on Mick Jagger. "Merlin, hes an old fuck." Iris commented. "Remember when he was hot?" Jackie asked.

"Yea. Pete hated him." Iris said, laughing. "Remember when we met?" Jackie was trying not to laugh. "God, I was so drunk that night. I don't even remember how I got to your house." Iris commented. "You were singing Kareoke all drunk. I think you were singing the 'Wonder years' Theme song." Jackie mused. "That stupid show? But I hated the 'Wonder years'. Those dumb americans." Iris gave a grimace. "Yea, you crowd-surfed. Me and Pete were at the bar and somehow, the crowd dumped you near us. And thats when you threw up all over my new shoes and passed out." Jackie hit Iris with the Magazine. "What?" Iris cried.

"Those shoes were 200 pounds!"

"I thought you forgave me!"

"No!"

"God, you can hold it out!"

Iris stepped out of the tub, taking a towel to dry off. "Oh, come off it. You know I forgive you." Jackie stepped out too, Iris throwing her a towel. "Ah, I know. Besides, if you didn't, you would've killed me, not Peter Pettigrew."

Rose turned to go when she bumped into the Doctor. "You were listening too?" Rose asked, trying not to laugh. The Doctor giggled. "Come on, lets go to bed." The Doctor picked up Rose in his arms, both of them going into Rose's room.

"Jackie! Put my Wand down!" Iris screamed, both her and Jackie going into the living room, both of them dressed. "Make me!" Jackie teased. Iris chased after her as Jackie was going towards the window. Iris finally snatched her wand. "Ha, I'll get you for that one Tyler. Winguardialevisa!" Jackie screamed as Iris was making her float about a foot off the ground. Iris was laughing. "Thats what you get for stealing my wand Tyler!"

It happened in a sudden flash. About five people burst into the room, quickly going towards Iris. Iris screamed as they grabbed her, one person each had one of her limbs. Jackie was floating, watching this. "Let her go! Doctor! Rose!" She called out. The Doctor and Rose both ran in half dressed as they were leaving. The Doctor ran after them as Rose was helping her mother down. The Doctor stopped, seeing Iris was being forced into a Torchwood van. He ran over, grabbing one of the men.

"Whats the meaning of this?" he demanded. "Section 4.5 of the Magical treaty states that all wizards and or witches must recieve permission to display magic to all non-Magic folk. This woman has violated those regulations. Torchwood will take her into custody until we can contact the Ministry of Magic." "What? Thats Shit! Theres no such law on the books!" Iris yelled. She was silenced when one of the workers stabbed her in the leg with a needle. Iris yelled in protest before her face grew numb and she knocked out.

The Doctor stopped fighting, watching the van leave. Rose and Jackie came out. "What happened?" Rose asked. The Doctor was suddenly serious. "Iris violated section 4.5 of the wizard treaty. We'll have to see Jack about this." "Wait a minute, Wizard? Iris is a witch?" Rose asked. "Oh, you wouldn't 'ave been old enough to remember. Yea, Iris is a witch, though Half-blood." "Half-Blood?" Rose looked confused. "Half-blood is when one parent is pure-blood and the other is Muggle born." "What's a muggle?" Both the Doctor and Rose looked confused. Jackie sighed. "Non Magic. Her mother wasn't born from wizards." Both the Doctor and Rose stared at her. "What? Iris told me all this but I didn't remember until now."

11.

"Jack?" Gwen woke Jack up from his seat. Jack groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What's the matter?" He asked. "The Witch is here." Gwen answered. "Great, we can begin interrogation then and-" "Sir, there's a problem though." Gwen but in. "We matched her finger prints to all living known wizards or witches and they've come up negative. We traced her to an Iris Snape, a 35 year old woman who died 8 years ago." Gwen looked up finally. Gwen and Jack went down a corridor into the cells. There Iris was in a cell, laying on the ground, knocked out. "She doesn't look a day over twenty. If Iris Snape was alive today, she would be forty three years old and what we see here is not a forty three year old." Jack commented.

As Jack and Gwen talked, Iris was waking up. She groaned, putting a hand to her head, feeling a bruise that was forming. She sat up, reaziling she was in a cell. She turned to see Jack and Gwen talking. She saw that in Gwen's hand was her wand. "See, this is what we found on her." Gwen was saying, giving it to Jack. Jack examined the wand. "It looks like a stick." He repiled. "Hey! Hey, thats mine!" Iris yelled though the glass. Both Jack and Gwen looked to see her. "Have a nice nap?" Jack asked.

"Hey, Jack, is this the witch?" Owen asked, coming in. Iris rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm a witch. WWWHHHOOOO! Scary!" Iris mocked. "What, no card tricks or stirring up a witches brew?" Owen mocked. "Piss off or I'll turn you into a pumpkin." Iris threatened. "Owen, knock it off." Gwen said. "What? I was about to show him a magic trick." Iris joked. "Knock it off both of you. Mrs. Snape, why did you use magic in front of a muggle despite the law?" Gwen asked. "First off, Mrs. Snape is my mother in law. Second, Jackie and I have been friends for twenty years. She's known about my magic since we first met. And theres proof. She was at my wedding. There were plenty of magical folk there. When I used it, it was merely in jest." Iris threw her arms up.

"But if I'm guilty, then I'm guilty. Arrest me, I've done wrong." She dramaticlly threw herself into the glass, not reaziling it was there. "Och." She simply said. Jack sighed. "The law was put into effect four years ago. It doesn't count if the non magical person already knows. You're off the hook." Iris smiled. "Good, now how about letting me out?" She asked. "Theres still the matter of where you've been for 8 years." Gwen said. Iris looked nervously at both of them. "You woundn't believe you if I told you." She said. "Come on now, this is Torchwood. Try us." Jack said, leaning agansit the glass.

His body was close to Iris' the only thing seperating them was the glass. Iris struggled to not stare into his blue eyes and his casual smirk. "Well, it all starts with a Doctor and-" "A Doctor?" Jack asked, looking relieved about something. "Yea, a Doctor." "A plastic Surgeon?" Owen asked. Iris glared at Owen, hating him with every fiber of her being at the moment.

"Gwen! Owen! Me and Mrs. Snape need to talk alone." "Oh wait! Mr. Harper!" Owen stopped. "How did you know that?" He asked. "Your nametag." Iris repiled. "Could I have the paper in your hand?" She asked. Owen shrugged, giving it to Jack as he and Gwen left. Jack and Iris were now alone, Jack opening the cell to let Iris out. He handed her the newspaper, sitting on a rolling chair. "How do you know the Doctor?" "Long story." Iris answered, looking though the paper. Jack found another rolling chair. "Then pull up a seat. I'm ready to hear it." Iris sat down. "Okay then."

A few minutes later, Iris' story was told, leaving Jack to reazile. "So you're a time misfit?" He asked. "Something like that I guess." Iris said, now looking though the paper. She gasped at one page. "What?" Jack asked. Iris threw down the newspaper, covering her mouth. "Oh god. Severus." She said, trying to hold back a cry. Jack picked up the paper, seeing what Iris saw.

Severus Snape and Lily Evans married one year ago today.

The Article went on to say the wedding was in an undisclosed place and told how this was a second marriage for both, Severus a widow and Lily a Divorcee. "Was he your husband?" Jack asked. Iris pulled herself together. "Yea, he was my husband. I shouldn't be upset. He loved her and they deserve each other." There was a silence. "I wonder if my daughter likes her new step-mom." Iris noted. "You have kids?" Jack asked. "Yea, Three actually. Two boys and one girl." Iris said. Jack went to hug Iris. "It'll be fine." Iris hugged him back, reveling in feeling his warm body.

Both of them pulled away, looking at each other. Suddenly, they were locked into a forceful kiss, the chair Jack sat in rocking dangerously. Iris broke away, both of them looking at each other. "That was the hottest kiss I ever had." Iris gasped. "There's more where that came from." Jack said, finding her lips again. Iris moaned into the kiss, both of them trying to remove each other's clothes. Jack broke away. "Not here. I know a place." He grabbed her hand, running somewhere where they could continue.


	6. A shy goodbye

12.

Iris woke up in Jack's bed naked, wrapped up in a blanket. She yawned, hitting a sleeping Jack on the shoulder as she stretched. He stirred but refused to wake. She sat up, realizing what she just did. She slept with Jack! Jack- Shit she didn't even know his last name. She quickly tumbled out of bed, trying to ignore the fact Jack was naked, still sleeping uncovered. And that was tough, the man was had an amazing body. And god, the sex was amazing, but she had woken up the same way she woke up when she lost her virginity. Sore and ashamed but happy.

Jack was waking up as Iris was sitting on the bed, putting her shoes on, still topless. "What, no good morning?" Jack asked, reaching to grab Iris' arm. Iris yelped as she found herself back in his arms. "Morning." Iris answered. Jack groaned, pulling Iris a little closer. "Last night was amazing." Jack was saying, kissing her shoulder. Iris couldn't agree more but she knew she had to go. She tried to get up but Jack held her back. "Leaving so soon?" He asked. Iris squirmed to get away. "Come on. Last night was a fluke. I mean, I've never had a one night stand before. Give me a break if I don't know one night stand equitte." Jack laughed at her. "Come on, at least let me cook breakfast before you take off." "I don't need-" Iris' growling stomach said other wise.

A few minutes later found them both at in the kitchen Torchwood provided to people who stayed over-night. Jack and Iris were waiting for some coffee, both silent. They were dressed but anyone could tell what they had been doing. Since Jack had ripped Iris' shirt, she was wearing one of his. "So, what's your last name?" Iris asked Awkwardly. "Harkness." Jack answered. "Oh. Well, last night was great. But like I said, I think I should be going. I mean-"

The Doctor and Rose burst though the door. "Jack, what's this all about-" The Doctor saw Iris and Jack, in all their disheveled guise. "Jack, Iris, did you?" Jack and Iris looked nervously. "Well, yea." Jack affirmed. "But what about you guys?" Iris said, a smirk on her face. Rose's face went pale. "We didn't-" "You think me and your mum didn't hear the bed springs?" Iris countered, her eyes having a slight twinkle. Rose was blushing as was the Doctor. "We, um-" "Thats what we thought." Jack teased, slapping the Doctor on the back.

"Jack! I have some information on Mrs. Snape and her family history-" Gwen stopped, seeing Iris right there. "Jack, what's she doing still here?" Gwen asked, looking over at the Doctor and Rose. Jack shrugged. "She spent the night." He simply said. Iris was currently hiding her face with her hand, bursting in shame. Gwen reconized Jack's shirt on Iris. "You found my 'File'?" Iris asked, completely annoyed. Gwen nodded. "Can I see?" Jack asked. Gwen handed him the file, leaving.

Jack opened it. "Lets see, born Iris Marie Potter, June 24th 1972, to Minevra McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore, One brother 13 years older and-" He looked up, and eyebrow raised. "What's wrong?" Iris asked. "I was expecting merlin." Rose commented. "Well, my father reminded me of Merlin. though I called him Mr. Santa. After all, he was 125 years older than me." Iris answered. Rose raised an eyebrow. "Wizarding folk live longer than muggles." Iris explained.

"Albus Dumbledore" Jack said, almost tasting the name in his mouth. "He's in my family tree." He looked up. "I happen to be a direct descendent of his." Iris suddenly paled. "Are you serious?" She asked. "Yea, There's Dumbledore, and I think my great-Great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-" Jack took a deep breath "Great-great-great Grandmother's name was Lillian Snape." Iris covered her mouth. "I feel sick." She vaguely said, running to a bathroom. The Doctor and Rose were bursting with mirth. "I thought you two looked alike." Rose said, finally laughing. "Well, Its a thin enough blood line not to matter, so it's okay. But still-" The Doctor was laughing right along with Rose.

Jack said nothing, continuing to look though the file. "First arrest at 8 years old, spent four years in Azkaban." He said to himself. He pulled out pictures of an 8 year old child, holding a prison sign, looking pale and distraught. Then a picture of a 12 year old girl, looking like a human skeleton. She was so weak, she was lying on a bed looking at the camera bitterly. If the picture didn't move, showing her blink, Rose would have thought she was dead. Rose grabbed one, staring at it. Iris in the picture looked older than her 8 years, but was still looking at the camera as if to say 'What did I do?'

"Put those Away." Iris said coldly, coming back. She grabbed the pictures, holding them to her wand. "Incincero." She commanded, sending the pictures aflame in her hand. She threw the pictures into the sink, letting them burn into embers. "But, what did you do?" Rose asked. Iris shook her head. "Its been so long. I don't like to talk about it." Something in her eyes looked hollow, almost dead at that moment.

Jack flipped though another page. "Lillian recently claimed custody of her younger brother, Vincent Malfoy and she now attends Oxford university for politics. She took treatments to give her skin and hair pigment recently, no longer Albino. Atticus Black has opened his own coffee shop named Haven, getting many reviews from local newspapers." Iris looked over Jack's shoulder. "Wonderful. I always thought they'd turn out to be great." Iris said. She looked, seeing recent pictures of Atticus, Lillian, and Vincent. "Haven? Hey, I know that place. Mickey took me there when it opened. The only person working there was Atticus and some albino girl." "That Albino girl and that guy are my kids. Come to think of it, Atticus is two years older than you. You're three years older than Lillian. You're stuck right in between both of them." Iris commented.

"God, what was my mum like pregnant with me?" Rose asked. "Oh Merlin, you want me to relive that. What I truely felt sorry for was your dad. Oh, that man was so sweet to your mum. Your mum would babysit Atticus in exchange for me babysitting you when your parents went out. You were an quiet baby, cutest thing ever. Couldn't get over those cute brown eyes." Iris teased.

"And Atticus! That little scamp! Just like his mum, always scheming something, anything to get out of getting to bed or to watch more of the telly." Jackie told Rose that night. Rose, The Doctor, and Iris had come back to Jackie's flat, Jack deciding to stay behind. Though, before they left, Jack had written his phone number and stuck it into Iris's pants pocket.

"Ha! My Atticus was a scamp! Your Rose was even worse." Iris countered. "And besides, Atticus wanted to watch the telly cause we didn't have a telly. Give the kid a break." "Then why didn't you get a fucking Telly?" Jackie demanded. Rose blushed as the Doctor listened to one of Jackie's stories, explaining what she meant.

_"Come on Atticus!" Iris coaxed, eleven month old Lillian on her hip. They were going to Jackie's house to play cards. Jackie said she wanted to introduce Iris to a friend of hers. "I don't wanna go." Atticus complained, trudging along next to his mother, occansionally stepping on her long peasent skirt. "Atty, I thought you liked playing with Rose." Iris said. "Yea, but shes a girl! And she has cooties!" Atticus whined. "Boys." Iris whispered under her breath. She looked over at Lillian, who fiddling with a toy panda. "You don't have cooties Lil-bean, do you?" Lillian giggled as Iris tickled her armpit._

_"Jackie, we're here." Iris shouted, coming into the flat. Jackie glided in. "Iris, where 'ave you been? Shame on you for being gone. And the baby!" Jackie grabbed Lillian out of Iris' arms. "Ah, shes adorable! I 'aven't seen this one since she was born. Ah, spitting image of your parents. Well, an albino spitting image." "Yea, Yea, Yea, you got anywhere to put the pooper?" Iris teased. _

_"Jackie? That friend of yours come yet?" A woman's voice asked from the kitchen. "Yea, she's right 'ere. Well, go on then. I've got Lill." Jackie said, going towards the backyard. "Be careful with her in the sun. We just got over a sunburn!" Iris called, going into the kitchen. In the kitchen was an old but very friendly looking black woman. Iris smiled. "You must be Lola Smith." She held out her hand to shake. "Oh dear, theres no need for handshakes around here." Lola said, hugging Iris. Iris smiled, pulling away. _

_"We shouldn't get so close. I have a bag of pennies that I need to double by sunset." Iris joked, taking out a bag of coins from her belt. "Ah ha, well lets see what olde grandma can do." Lola teased. Jackie came back, Lillian on one hip and a fold out play-pen in the other. "Oh, Jackie, I could have taken care of that." Iris groaned. "No problem. I just kept this from Rose's nappy days." Jackie said, pulling Lillian in with some toys Iris brought for her to play with._

_Hours went by as the three women played. Most of the pile of money was going to Lola as the games went on. Meanwhile, Rose Tyler, Atticus Black, And little Mickey Smith were playing at a common playground outside. And they were playing every boy's favorite game; cops and robbers. And Rose happened to be the robber by default. "Come and get me coppers!" Rose yelled and Mickey and Atticus ran for her, shooting water guns. Rose screamed when the spray hit her, running from both boys. "You're not supposed to have real water! I'm telling!" Rose cried out. Atticus laughed._

_"Tell all you want but you have to get into the house first!" He and Mickey both let out a whoop, blcoking the screen door into the flat. Rose reaziled she was defeated, promotly breaking down into tears. Mickey and Atticus both let their guards down. "Gee Rose, we're sorry." Mickey said, going to comfort his best friend. Rose snapped out of it, pushing both boys down. "Ha! You're so stupid! I'm gonna go tell on you!" She skipped into the flat, both Mickey and Atticus following. "Mummy, the boys-" She broke off to listen to what the adults were saying._

_"Mickey's parents left him?" Iris asked. "Yes, the poor dear. His mum went off to Poland and his dad, well, he couldn't deal with taking care of Little Mickey all by himself. So that left me, old grandma." Lola explained. "Thats terrible." Iris said. "Yea, well we're all single mum's 'ere, 'cept you Iris." Jackie said, lighting a cigerette. "Put that out." Iris asked. "Why?" Iris nodded her head toward Lillian, who was busy chewing a teddy bear's ear off._

_Lillian heard her mother's voice, looking up. "AAAGGGAAA!" Lillian yelled, waving her toy in her hands. Iris smiled. "Yea Lillian, your right. Agggaaa to it all." Lola and Jackie held back smiles as Lillian waved to Iris. "Bi-Bi-Bi." Lillian chanted. Iris turned back to Jackie and Lola. "You two have your own language." Lola joked. "Couldn't imagine leaving these guys." Iris stated. Rose finally ran into the kitchen, Atticus and Mickey close behind. "They sprayed water at me!" Rose whined. "She called us Stupid!" Atticus and Mickey said at the same time. Iris looked over at Lola, who was rolling her eyes._

The Doctor laughed at that story, making Rose hide her face. Iris and Jackie was hysterical. "Come on Rose! You were the best spitfire I ever saw!" Jackie said. "I wonder where she got it from." Iris joked."Rose may be a spitfire still, but because of my bad parenting, my son problay has a Telly in every room of his house." Iris joked. Jackie got up, going to the kitchen. "Hey guys! We're out coffee!" Iris stood up. "I'll go get it." She said. The Doctor stood up. "You shouldn't go anywhere where people you knew might see you." He commented. "Then I'll wear some kind of disguise." Iris answered.

Iris walked out of the flat, a floppy straw hat hiding her hair, her eyes in giant shades even though it was night. She went out into the night, going though the famliar streets, empty and silent. She went into a side street, meandering into a street she didn't remember. It took about twenty minutes of walking aimlessly before reaziling; she was lost.

She found a phone booth nearby, going to it. She slipped some money in, dialing Jackie's number. She had to remove her sunglasses to do it though. She waited for Jackie to answer, reading signs. An electon was coming up; Vote Saxon it said in bold black letters on a flat lawn. There was a security camera up in the corner. Iris thought nothing of it. She looked to see someone that made her almost drop the phone.

A black haired girl about 18 years old was walking down the street, groceries in her arms, a messenger bag at her hip. Her blue eyes looked nervously around the street. She was dressed modestly in a black pencil skirt and a red shirt, her shoes modest high heels. Her large nose and her apperance gave away who she was; Lillian. "Iris? Iris?" Iris finally reaziled that Jackie was on the phone. "Um, yea, Jackie. I got lost." Jackie sighed on the other end, as if she knew it would happen. "Where are you? We'll come get you." Iris rolled her eyes. "Okay, now you're acting like my mother." She was now watching Lillian fiddle around in her bag for her keys. She looked around at her surroundings, noticing Iris. But Iris had covered her eyes again, making it look as if she was indifferent to Lillian's suspious gaze.

"I think I'm on South Rd. and Tennment St." Iris answered. "Okay, thats not too far." Jackie said. "Jackie, I saw Lillian. Lillian lives around here." She gasped, seeing a blonde boy about 12 opening the door for Lillian. Lillian touseled the boy's hair, giving him a bag of groceries.

"Hey Vinnie." Her voice was adult, a foreign thing to Iris.

"Atticus' here Sis. He says he won't leave until he gets food." Vincent's voice was cracking, the begginings of puberty. He was turning into a fine young man. "Iris? Iris!" She winced at hearing the Doctor yelling at the other end. "What?" She asked. "Remember, this isn't your world anymore. Your children think you died. I want you to stay right there in that booth until we come get you. You hear me?" Iris could only mummer an agreement, letting the Doctor hang up. She hung up, slumping into the seat.

She was about to get up to leave the booth when the phone rang. Iris raised an eyebrow. Maybe it was Jackie on her mobile on her way. She picked up the phone. "Jackie?" She asked.

"No, this is a survey for the upcoming election." A buisiness-like male voice said urgently. "Look, I wouldn't know much about the election. See, I've been gone for a while and-" "Are you voting Saxon?" The voice asked, brushing what she said off. "I can't vote Saxon. I don't know who the hell Saxon is." Iris hung up in fustration, going to leave the booth. She cursed, finding it suddenly locked. The phone rang again. She anwsered, looking into the security camera that happened to be right near the door. "Well, are you voting Saxon or not?" The voice asked again.

"I think I'll invest in a mobile so I won't get this again." Iris commented. "Oh my. Are you stuck?" The voice asked again. "No shit."

"Oh, oh, oh, a potty mouth."

"So?"

"Well on to the next question. We already know you're not voting Saxon."

"I'm not voting period!"

"Oh, be a good british citizen and vote."

"Right, tell me the questions so I can leave."

"Are you bisexual?"

"This isn't about the election!"

"Yes, but we connect it to different things and this happens to be completely random."

"Next question will be what color knickers I'm wearing I'm sure?"

"How did you know?"

"Alright, Alright, yes I'm very Bi."

"And have you ever been with two people at a time?"

"I'm a one person woman."

"No, I meant in bed."

"If I answer this, can I leave the booth?"

"Yes"

"Then unless the exprience counts as someone throwing you out of bed so they can have sex, then no."

"Good then."

"Who are you?"

"If you must know, The future prime minister of britian."

"Pretty cocky, aren't you Mr. Saxon?"

"Perceptive, are we?"

"No, you're just too obvious."

"Well, now that you know, would you be interested in a three some?"

"Um, no."

"Why?"

"Because you're a sick fuck who keeps me locked into a booth when I have to pee."

"If you cooperate, I'll let you pee."

"I'll pee here first."

"Stuborn one, aren't we, Iris Potter?" Iris gasped at that.

"How did you know?"

"Well it was Snape before your ex married wasn't it?"

"I'll hang up on you Saxon!" She looked to see Jackie and Rose outside, spotting Iris. Iris waved them over. "Fine, I'll bring you to me then if your won't cooperate." Saxon said smoothly. Iris screamed as the ground fell, grabbing on to the phone cord as she hung. Jackie and Rose were now outside the booth, pounding on the glass. Iris saw a young man come out of Lillian's flat, looking like a young version of Sirius. He must be Atticus. Atticus was talking to a frantic Rose and Jackie, running back into the house.

Iris' hand was slipping as he came back, a baseball bat in his hand. "Let go Potter." Saxon was yelling into the phone. Also though the phone, she heard the sound of drums. They pulsed though her head in a haunting echo. Atticus was pounding on the glass, finally breaking a hole. "Atticus!" Iris screamed suddenly, her hand slipping more. She screamed, the phone cord breaking. She fell into the pit as Jackie was trying to grope for a hand.

Rose, Jackie and Atticus stood, looking into the pit.

"What was that?" Atticus asked. Jackie and Rose looked at him. He was a handsome man, his wavy black hair held back in a ponytail. His body was long and lanky, dressed simply in jeans and a t-shirt. His brown eyes looked into the pit. Rose shook her head. "I don't know but we have to tell the Doctor." "What Doctor?" Atticus asked. "I'm the Doctor." They turned to see the Doctor behind them. "What happened here to Irene?" He asked. "Who Irene?" Rose asked, quickly reaziling. Irene was to be Iris' name around Atticus. "you know, the one who just fell." The Doctor Promted. "Oh, that one!" Jackie commented, reaziling what they were doing.

"Atticus, what happened?" Lillian asked, coming out of the flat. "Oh Lillian! This is the Doctor and these women are-" "Oh, I'm Jackie and this lovely lady is Rose!" Jackie said cheerfully, patting Rose on the arm. "Well, come on in I guess. We'll try to sort this all out right?" Lillian said, trying to ease the tension she felt.

The group stepped into the flat, a small but comfy area, filing to the couch where Vincent was, reading a book on Defensive spells. The coffee table was strewn with textbooks and papers. Lillian took the book from her brother's hand, whispering to him, "Muggles" "Oh Defensive spells." The Doctor pointed out. "Wanting to defend your self? Ah, a good young man!" Lillian, Atticus, and Vincent all together froze. "You know about magic?" Vincent asked, his eyes wide in excitement.

"Yea, we were friends of your Mum. You don't remember me? Jackie?" Jackie asked. Atticus and Lillian looked at each other. "Sorry, no." Lillian said. "Wait, she used to babysit us when we were little. Well, me more than you Lil-bean." Atticus pointed out. Lillian looked at Jackie. "Oh yea, Jack-Jack!" She squealed, both Atticus and Lillian giving Jackie and Rose a hug. Jackie took a picture out of her purse. "See, theres you three."

The picture was an endearing photo of the three playing at the beach. Atticus was about six, Rose four, and Little Lillian only a year old, playing with some stones. Someone's legs were in the picture, Jackie guessed they were hers. "You were so cute back then. Rose, thats the time you buried Atticus in the sand and he couldn't get out." The Doctor was clearly enjoying seeing this picture. "So, this young man wasn't around?" Doctor asked, nudging Vincent. "No, Vinnie was born about four years later." Atticus answered, touseling his brother's hair.

Atticus looked over at Rose. "Its great to see you again." He said, smiling at her. Rose was smiling back. "Yea, we had good times, didn't we?" "Maybe you two could go together?" Jackie offered. Atticus and Rose both blushed. "Umm, Jackie, I don't really-" "Um, Atticus isn't excactly open to women." Lillian offered. This made Jackie blush and the Doctor relieved. "Well, you're not excatly open to men, Ms. Lets-out-my-big-brother." Atticus mocked, Lillian hitting him in the arm.

"Well the issue is, what happened to your friend Irene, right?" Lillian asked. Rose looked over at the Doctor, who looked back at her. "Well, we're not sure, but we'll find out. There must be a sewer system somewhere and she must have fell into that. We'll look into the city's plumbing. Thats how we'll start." Lillian continued. "Smart girl you are." The Doctor noted. "Yea, a prefect in Ravenclaw." Atticus boasted. Anyone could see he was proud of his siblings. "Ravenclaw?" Rose asked.

"Oh, thats the Hogwarts Houses. Gryffindor for Brave at heart, thats me, Hufflepuff for Friendly and good, Ravenclaw for the quick and witty, Slytherin for those rooted in tradition." Atticus explained. "Well, thats good to know." The Doctor observed. "It seems we'll have to take our leave now. Come on then." He ushered Jackie and Rose from the flat. "Wait!" They looked to see Lillian run after them. "Tell your friend that whatever happens, shes always welcome here if she gets lost again." The Doctor nodded. "I'll tell her that."

13.

Iris woke up handcuffed to a bed, covered by a light sheet. She groaned, feeling sore from the fall as she tried to make out where she was. The room was dark, the only light was from a glimpse from the heavy curtains. "Hello? Saxon?" She called out. She vaguely reaziled that someone was sitting at the edge of the bed. The figure got up, showing himself to be a man. "Well, look whos up. Have a nice nap?" Saxon asked. "You're a sick fuck, you know that?" Iris hissed. "Well, we've covered that part." He said. "Oh, and I'd prefer you call me Master." "Master?" Iris asked. "Good, you got it." Master said.

Iris winced as he drew back the curtains to show daylight. The Master was a blond man with a smiling face and a black suit. She reaziled painfully that she was naked under the sheet. "Where are my clothes?" Iris asked. "Well first of all on the way down here, you let your bladder go. Second, I wanted to see what me and my wife were getting." The Master explained. "You sound like I'm a christmas present." Iris said cynically. "More like birthday. To me." The Master seemed pleased. "Let me go already." Iris begged, noticing he was getting closer. "Don't touch me!" She shouted.

Master smirked, climbing onto the bed. "I don't think you're in a position to argue." He lay on top of her, his weight resricting her breath. Iris gave a silent scream, kicking her legs to a very sensitive part of any man. Master hissed, cursing as he felt that pain. His hands went to her neck, his legs finding themselves on top of Iris'. "I don't think you understand. You're dead. You died almost nine years ago. Your loved ones have forgotten you. They think your dead so that means no one misses you." He said, taking off the sheet. "I can get into your mind Iris. I know your secerts, everything you've ever thought. Your worst fears and your best moments. All the things that make you tick. And I know your story, every little detail."

Iris fought him as sudden images flashed though her head, Severus in bed with Lily, Bill laughing with some old classmates, James and Sirius talking to each other. Even her father leaving her as a child. "No" She managed to gasp. Master was at her neck, biting hard. "If that won't sway you, then something else will." Iris screamed at what he was doing.


	7. Sit and listen

14.

"I'm so excited!" Lillian shouted, skipping next to her father. "Think about it Dad, an internship with Harold Saxon, the leading canidate for prime minister. And for two months. Staying at his house, looking into his daily life." She cheered. She had taken great pains to look professonal, her hair perfectly in a bun, her clothes a modest white shirt and black dress pants, a black blazer as a jacket. She was carrying a suitcase of her things to take.

"Lillian, you must be on guard at all times at this man's house. Politicans will do anything and he'll get away with it." Snape warned his daughter. "Dad, you don't think that'll happen." Lillian said. "Lillian, I'm warning you. You stay on guard. You will not stay in the same room with Saxon alone or accept any offers to see his bedroom, do you hear me?" Snape said sternly. They stopped, standing in front of the Saxon mansion. "I promise Dad." Lillian said somberly. She hugged her father as Harold Saxon came down the stairs.

"Ms. Snape! Its a pleasure!" Saxon said amiably. Lillian turned to him, offering her hand. "Its a pleasure to meet you Mr. Saxon." She repiled. Instead of shaking her hand as Lillian anticipated, Saxon bent to kiss her hand, sending the 18 year old blushing. "Ms. Snape, this way." Saxon was about to lead Lillian in when Snape grunted. "We need to talk Mr. Saxon." Snape said coldly. Saxon smiled, shaking Snape's hand. "You must be her father. She looks just like you." Snape said nothing, holding on the Saxon's hand. "Quite a sratch you have there." He observed. Saxon looked down to see a long sratch peeking out his wrist. 'Damn woman she left a mark' Saxon thought. "Oh its nothing sir. Just a little rough housing from the cat." He quickly hid it with his sleeve.

"Well, I hope my daughter has a good internship and I expect her back in one piece." Snape said, getting a laugh for his one piece comment. "Yes, I'm sure it must be tough after losing your wife." Lillian was at the steps, looking up at the mansion. She didn't hear what they said. Snape froze. "How would you know?" Snape asked. "Oh, I just remember her obituary. Lucy and I commented that she was so young." Saxon lamented. Snape stood up staratier. "Well, you should know I remarried and I have moved on from her death." "Oh good then." Snape nodded, leaving his daughter with Saxon. He looked back at them, waving a slight good-bye to his daughter.

Iris watched from the window, crying silent tears.

"Oh, don't cry so. Harry will hate to see you so sad." Lucy said. She was brushing Iris' hair. "Why would you be with him Lucy?" Iris asked coldly. Lucy paused. Iris turned to her. Lucy seemed to almost be in a trance. "Lucy?" Lucy snapped into reality. She gave Iris' hair a tug. Iris shivered, wrapping the towel tighter around her body. She was allowed a shower but she wasn't given any clothes. "You have such pretty hair Iris. Its a shame I have to cut it." Lucy said, holding up the scissors. "Just do it." Iris snapped, hearing the first snip.

As Lucy finished, she threw Iris some clothes. "Put these on." Iris nodded, obeying. "Oh, and Iris?" Iris looked up at her though the shorn hair in her face. "Just don't fight it. Don't fight Harry, It'll only hurt more."

"This is beautiful!" Lillian exclaimed, in awe at the elegant living room.

"Ah yes thank you!" Lucy Saxon answered, pleased at Lillian's amazement. Lucy was dressed quite imculately, her dress a black sheath. Her neck was adorned with simple pearls and her only ring, her wedding ring. "Its lovely to meet you Mrs. Saxon." Lillian said politely, primly sitting on the couch as Saxon came in. "I think its so wonderful to allow a young woman interested in politics into our home Harold." Lucy said.

"Yes, I always believe Politicans have a duty to our youth to give them a chance." Saxon agreed, watching Lucy pour tea for him and Lillian. "Mr. Saxon-" "Please, call me Harold." "Okay Harold, then if I'm to call you Harold, I must isist you call me Lillian." Lillian countered, a impish gleam in her blue eyes. Saxon nodded. "Lillian. Do you have a nickname? Lillian, is so formal, don't you think Darling?" Lucy agreed as Lillian shrugged. "My brothers call me Lil." She answered.

Iris waited in the next room, a maid standing next to her to make sure she wouldn't run. She walked into the room as planned. "Sir, has Ms. Snape arrived yet?" Iris asked, her voice deepened. Saxon stood up. "Ah, Lillian! This is Issac Peters, anthor student staying here. Issac, say hello to our guest. I'm sure you'll be great friends."

Lillian looked up at Iris. She only saw a young man, a year or two older than her maybe with very feminine features, shades covering half his face. He was dressed simply in a black turtleneck and black pants. Iris shook Lillian's hand, sitting next to Saxon. Saxon put an arm around Iris' shoulders, showing a friendly geasture but Iris knew it was a form of control. "Its a pleasure to meet you Ms. Snape." Iris said respectfully. "Ms. Snape is my grandmother. I'm Lillian or as Harold and Lucy say, Lil." Lillian joked.

"Then You'll call me Issac. Harold and Lucy refer to me simply as Issac." Iris countered, sending both of them chuckling. "Issac is at his last year at his university. He'll be a little busier than you I'm afarid." Saxon squeezed Iris' shoulder in an almost bruising grip. "Yea, Its tough work Lil." Iris said. Lillian leaned forward. "No wonder you have to wear sunglasses. Problay to cover such puffy eyes." Iris laughed nervously. "Ah yes, something like that." She answered. Lillian laughed. "Well, I'm sure you'll learn a lot. Maybe we'll run together for prime minister?" Iris laughed. "How droll an idea! You know I'd beat you Lil-bean." Lillian froze. Master gave another bruising squeeze. "Did I say something wrong?" Iris asked. Lillian smiled. "No, its just that my Mum's nickname for me. No body outside my family uses it."

That night Lillian got ready for bed, pulling on her pajamas as she tried to call Olivia from America. Olivia was her girlfriend who was in America studying to be an auror and had made Lillian promise to call every chance she could. "Olivie?" Lillian asked.

"Lillian? Hey, how is it? Did you get to go to any speeches yet?" Olivia asked from America. Her voice sounded so distant. "Not yet Livy baby, I just got here. Mr. and Mrs. Saxon are pretty nice. Hey Liv, you coming back to vote Saxon?" Lillian teased. "Actually, I am." Lillian gasped. "Really?"

"Yea Lil, I'm coming back in two weeks for a while. I've gotten leave." Olivia said, sounding happy. "Livy, I'm so glad baby!" Lillian cheered, looking towards her bedside table for a date book. she gasped, finding her family pictures gone! "Um Olivia hon, can I call you back?" Lillian asked. "What's wrong?" "I lost my pictures. I'm gonna go look for them." She said quickly, hanging up. She began to search though the room for them before she left.

Meanwhile Iris lay in bed, trying to count sheep or something to fall asleep. She was in bed with Master and Lucy, both of them sleeping peacefully on one side while Iris lay on the other. They had been using her for hours and when she finally felt as if she couldn't take it, they finally stopped. She had been used in so many ways that she couldn't even move, her limbs trying to bend and yeild in places where they would never go, all for the satisfation of the couple laying next to her. She jumped hearing a knock on the door. "Harold!" She heard Lillian call. Master rolled out of bed. "Coming." He answered, putting on a robe. He turned to Iris. "Don't make a sound." He ordered.

Saxon opened the door, quickly closing it before Iris could be seen. "What's the matter Lillian?" He asked. Lillian stood there, her hair wild and shaking. Master noticed she looked just like her mother, in body. She wore a baggy white nightshirt, hanging down to her knees. "My pictures! Pictures of my family! Their gone!" Lillian exclaimed. Iris listened though the door, looking over at the dresser to see said pictures. There were sweet, pictures of Snape and Lily on their wedding day, Iris and Snape at their wedding day, a picture of the entire family before Iris 'Died'. Iris made up her mind, quickly putting on the first thing she touched as she heard Master and Lillian walk away. Her heart ached when she heard her daughter's voice cracking.

Meanwhile, Master had let Lillian into the kitchen, giving her a strong cup of tea. Lillian was sitting at the table, sobbing hystericlly. "Come now Lil, you have more pictures. It must be the help playing a sick joke." Master soothed. "Y-You don't understand. Thats the only p-picture I have of my parents wedding." "Well, I'm sure your mother will give you a copy." Master commented, making Lillian cry harder. "My dear, what's the matter?" Master asked, feigning concern. "My mother died when I was nine! She was killed on my birthday!" Lillian sobbed.

The Master grabbed Lillian, holding her to his chest. "Oh, how tragic! My mother died when I was younger too." He confinded. Lillian eased her crying. "She did?" "Yes, killed herself sadly. I was five." Master said. Lillian hugged him back. "Oh sir, I'm so sorry." She let out a laugh. "And now I got your robe all wet." She moaned. "Its no problem my dear." The Master said, smiling secretly.

"Lillian?" Lillian turned to see Iris or Issac. Iris dressed in The master's pajamas he left on his floor, in her hands the pictures, her shades still on her face. "Issac, where did you find these?" She asked, giving Iris a quick hug. Iris smiled, holding her daughter close to her. Lillian raised an eyebrow, feeling something odd in the hug, two odd lumps on Issac's chest. She pulled away. And there was something familair about that face, despite the sunglasses. "Well, I should be getting to bed." Iris said, finally seeing the Master's fuming face. "Well, Thanks a lot Mum!" Lillian's words hung in the air as the three of them froze.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking about my mother and you and her. Well, not that you look like a woman-Oh shit, I'm rambling." Lillian rambled. The Master went over, grabbing Iris's arm tightly. "Well Issac, we shouldn't detain Lillian any longer. We should go to bed you and I, Now." He said, pulling Iris out of the kitchen. Iris looked back a final time to see Lillian pondering while she stared at them.

The Master barely made it to the second floor study before he landed the first blow on Iris' head. "I told you to stay away from Lillian. She's getting wise to this, Potter!" Iris screamed when he kicked her. The Master cursed, taking a silk tie from his desk to tie around her mouth. Iris' hands went to stop him, holding him back. "Do what you want with me, I don't care. But if you make my daughter cry again like back there, I swear I'll kill you." Iris threatened. Master cuffed her jaw, sending her howling as he used the tie as a gag.

"You have no power here Potter. I took your wand and anything you could use to fight me. But I have all the resources to make your life a living hell. I know just the right amount of pain-" He twisted her arm, hearing the crack audibly. "I know every memory of yours, good and bad-" He whispered in her ear. "And I could leave you on the theshold of death, over and over again, have you begging for death. But it won't come, will it? Not until I say so." Iris was screaming though the gag.

"Prehaps if you fail to obey me again, Lillian might find herself in a pickle, prehaps dead or worse." The Master said smoothly. Iris yelled though the gag. "Thats what I thought." He said, flipping her over. Iris moaned, reaziling her arm was broken.

_"Mummy?" Iris looked up from grading papers to see three year old Lillian standing in front of her. In one hand, she held her pink baby blanket, in the other hand her toy panda. "Lil-bean, you should be sleeping. Daddy and I put you to bed an hour ago." Iris said patiently. "Mummy, I can't sleep." Lillian whined. "Oh, alright, come here." Iris held her arms out, letting the little girl climb into her mother's lap. "Why don't we put away the papers and find out what Lizzie and Mr. Darcey are doing?" Lillian nodded. Iris grabbed Pride and prejudice, laying down on the couch so her head was propped up on the arm. _

_"'Words were insuffient for the elevation of his feelings and he was obligated to walk about the room, while Elizabeth tried to unite civility and truth-' See Babe, Mr. Collins is trying to propose to Elizabeth but she doesn't love him." Iris explained to her daughter. "Because she likes Mr. Darcey more." Lillian echoed. Iris laughed. "Yes, She likes Mr. darcey a lot." Iris continued reading while Lillian busied herself, playing with the buttons on her mother's pajamas, playing with the eyes of her panda, her head pillowed on Iris' shoulder. She looked up, seeing her mother asleep._

_"Mummy?" Iris sharply woke up. "Oh, I'm sorry honey, I was just so comfortable. Now where were we?" "Mummy, why are you my Mummy?" Lillian asked. Lillian's adorable red eyes made Iris' heart melt. Iris wrapped her arms around Lillian, pulling her closer. She delayed answering, burying her nose in Lillian's long hair. It smelled clean, Snape and her having given Lillian and Atticus a bath two hours ago. She looked into the child's eyes, smiling._

_"Your Daddy and I became your parents because we decided that we wanted someone we could love and take care of and the day we found out you were coming, we were the happiest people in the world." Lillian's eyes went wide. "In the world?" She asked, in awe. "Yea, we love you so much, we wouldn't trade you for all the gold and the jewels in the world." Iris proudly said. "Even for lots and lots of candy?" Lillian asked, looking jubilent. "Even if I was given every piece of candy from here to mars! Even Jelly Bellies and peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches!" Iris boasted. The master watched this memory, watching Iris hug Lillian. "I may vomit from all the love." The Master commented._

Iris woke up to an electric shock around her neck. "What is this?" Iris cried. "Your Narcolepsy is getting on my nerves. Every time you fall asleep, a shock will wake you up." Iris' hand went to a cold metal collar around her neck. "You basterd!" She yelled. "Language!" The Master admonised.

Iris foze, listening to the Master. His fingers were against her skull, beating out the sound of drums. "Do you hear them?" He asked. Iris grimaced in pain. "Obvilously." She answered.

15.

(A/N: I had this song in my head the entire time I was writing this. "Mad world" By Gary Jules. I don't own.)

Days had gone by, Lillian attending conferences with the Master and helping him with minor paperwork. But had seen nothing of Issac. The Master claimed he had left to help his sick aunt. Lillian accepted the answer but she sensed there was something wrong. But she ignored it, burying herself in school work and the work The Master gave her.

_Around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere Going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, No expression_

_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, No tomorrow_

"Lillian, you haven't had a day off yet have you?" The Master asked. Lillian looked up, taking off her reading glasses. They were in the Master's office, Lillian helping Master with a report on the economy's status. "No Sir, I haven't." She answered, the dark circles under her eyes quite visable. The Master stood up. "I can't stand a young girl like you looking so tired. You'll take the entire day off tomorrow." Lillian was about to protest when the Master held up a hand. "No protesting. You'll take the day off. Tell me tomorrow what you're doing. I'll give you any money you need to do anything with that time."

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles _

_Its a very, very, Mad world._

Lillian smiled. "Thank you Harold. Theres a nice little spa about ten minutes away." She blushed. "I've never been to a spa before and-" "Then its settled!" The Master said joyfully, clapping his hands. As they talked, Lucy walked in with a tea tray. "Lucy, you wanna come with me to the spa?" Lillian asked. Lucy looked over at Master. "Of course Lucy wants to go, don't you darling? Oh, Lucy adores that spa." Master said. "Ah, have you been there?" Lucy asked Lillian. "Well, no. I've never been to a spa." "Then we have to get you there as soon as possible." Lucy said. Lillian smiled. "You are both so wonderful. I'll be grateful to you the rest of my life, I swear." She exclaimed.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy birthday, Happy Birthday_

_Made to feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me whats my lesson_

_Look right though me, look right though me_

Iris meanwhile was in her own room, shaking as she picked up a cup of coffee. She hadn't slept in a week and it was starting to get to her. It got to the point she could barely keep her body still. She cursed, the tremors from her hand spilling the coffee on her lap. She stood up, going into the adjoining bathroom to clean up. She looked at herself as she cleaned up. Her right arm was in a cast, in a sling. Most of her face was purple from bruises and her neck was dotted with bite marks. The bags under her eyes and the pale skin made her look dead.

_And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_Its a very, very Mad world, Mad world._

She put her hand to the collar, the one thing that kept her from sleeping. She had tried to rip it off, only getting a worse shock than what she had before. In short, she was done for. The Master only made it worse, summonding her to his and Lucy's bedroom every night and teasing her by talking non-stop about how he and Lucy slept so well. Even Lucy would come in during the day. Though she was not as bad. She would never do much, only talk about her life, prehaps grope a little, and talk about what she was doing to help Master. To convince people to vote Saxon.

She looked up at the mirrior, looking at her worn reflection. Did she want this? No, she hated this. But she couldn't die. Master had purposely taken out everything Iris could use to kill herself with and he would never kill her, it would be too easy. Iris looked even at the coffee mug, wondering how long it would take to bleed herself to death with a shard of the broken mug. But what if Master or Lucy walked in? She let out a sob, slumping to lean against the toliet bowl. It was true. She was truely stuck.


	8. Cause its a bittersweet

16.

"Okay, so why is mud so good for your face?" Lillian whispered to Lucy. They were in the spa solarium, cumcubers and mud on their faces, both of them dressed only in white robes. "Its supposed to clear all of your pores." Lucy whispered back. "Why are we whispering?" Rose asked. Lillian sharply stood up, looking to see Rose laying on a lounge chair next to Lillian's. "Rose, what are you doing here?" Lillian asked loudly, making other people around them complain.

"The Doctor and my mum and me decided to get some R and R." Lillian looked over at Lucy, who seemed interested in the conversation. "Did you find Irene yet?" Lillian asked. "No, we didn't. But the Doctor said hes close to finding her. Says he needs to go though the sewer line though." Rose wrinkled her nose at the idea. One old woman sat up.

"Could you ladies cut the chit-chat? We're trying to relax." She snapped. Rose and Lillian both quieted. Rose looked over at the Doctor. He was laying on the chair, looking peaceful. The only problem is, there was a bite on one of his cumcumbers over his eyes. "Doctor?" Rose whispered. "What?" "Don't eat the cumcumbers." She said. Lillian giggled. "Mrs. Saxon?" a employee called. Lucy got up, going to the massage she was waiting for.

"So did they find my Mum yet?" The Doctor, Jackie, and Rose froze at what she said. The Doctor sat up, his cucumbers falling off. "How did you know?" He asked. "I'm a ravenclaw. We're not stupid." Lillian countered. "Ms. Snape?" An employee came for her. "In a mintue." The doctor answered, turning back to Lillian. "Listen. Your mother is a misfit. She's not of this world. Theres nothing for her here. Wherever she is, shes in trouble and we need to help. But we didn't want to worry you and your brothers or get any of your hopes up." Lillian nodded. "I know. I'll look for her too. But if you find her first, tell her me and my brothers miss her." She got up, leaving. The Doctor looked over at Jackie and Rose. "Nothing gets by that one, does it?"

Meanwhile Iris was sitting on the bed, staring at her hand. She was beginning to see things, hear things that weren't there. She looked down at her hand, seeing it had turned a bright pink. She was panting heavily, knowing what was happening. She jumped, seeing the Master come in. Although he was now a bright red and accompined by an imaginary racoon. "What do you want?" She asked. The Master said nothing, climbing onto the bed. "You've obeyed me for the last week and a half Iris. You know how much I love that." Iris nodded. "I decided to reward you for your loyalty." The Master said, turning her on her stomach.

Iris clenched, preparing herself for something. She felt Master's cool hands on her neck, outlining the collar. His fingers wrapped around it, finally taking it off. Iris looked up. "Your daughter has also been handsomely rewarded with a day off. I thought you'd like one too." His hands were at the small of her back, kneading the flesh. Iris buried her face in a pillow. "I'm going to give you a little present I think is long overdue." Master said. "Whats that? An Orgasm?" She wanted him off so she could sleep finally. The Master smiled. "Do you want one?" "No, the last time you or Lucy tried that, It only hurt more." Master stood up. "Take a bath prehaps. It could help you sleep." "Oh, I won't need any help, I promise you." He ignored her, going into the bathroom, Iris hearing water running.

Master came back, his sleeves rolled up. "Ready?" Iris shook her head. "I can't get up." She said weakly. Master frowned, going to the bed. He picked Iris up in his arms, Iris limp as he carried her to the bathtub. He put her into the hot water, fully clothed. Iris looked at the Master warily, still watching for what he could be doing. "Relax, you act as if you expect to be drowned." Iris continued to watch him. Master smirked, pulling out a syringe. His other hand was on the tub rim, playing out the drums. The sound that haunted Iris for all this time.

"Okay Ms. Snape, please turn over." The massage therphist said softly. Lillian compiled, turning on her back. As the woman started at her shoulders, she reaziled something. About the connection between 'Issac' And her mother. How much they looked alike. And the muffled scream she heard one night. She sharply sat up, scaring the massage therephist. "I gotta go." Lillian said, getting up from the table. She ran to the locker room, finding Jackie and Rose there. "Lillian?" Jackie got no answer as Lillian threw her clothes back on, running out again. "Lillian, they weren't hitting on you. They do that to everyone." Jackie yelled.

"What is that?" Iris asked nervously. Master said nothing, pulling up a sleeve to find a vein. Iris went to pull away her arm but Master held it in place. "Its a syringe. Now Shut up. God, your veins are hard to find." Iris tried to hit him with her cast. Master was olbvious, finally finding a vein. "Don't you want your reward?" He said innocently. He stuck the needle in, allowing the brown liquid to go into Iris' veins. "Take a permanant rest. I'm done with you." Master said. His cell phone went off in his pocket. "As much as I'd love to watch, I can't. I'll just record." He said, pointing to a security camera in the corner. He left the bathroom, leaving Iris. She gasped, feeling the numbing crawel up her arm. Iris quickly tried to rise from the bathtub, only falling. Her head was underwater, gasping for breath.

'I can't move' She thought, inside panicing. She pulled herself up somehow, gasping for breath. She tumbled out of the bathtub, dripping wet on the cold clammy floor. She groaned, craweling to the door as her legs felt like lead pipes. She dragged herself out into the hall, where she heard from Master and Lucy's bedroom sounds of a shower going. She bit her lip, dragging herself towards the stairs.

Lillian meanwhile was running to the mansion. She stopped for a moment, trying to figure out her next move. How would she find her mother without Master knowing? As she got ready to run, a hand grabbed at her shoulder. She screamed, turning to see a black haired man. "What do you want?" She screamed at him. "Oh, thought you were somebody else- Wait! You're Lillian Snape!" Jack yelled. "How do you know me? Make it quick, I've got somewhere to go." Lillian panted.

"I'm a friend of your Mom's." Jack blurted out. "Great, thats who I'm going to get." Lillian panted, taking off again. Jack ran after her. "What do you mean?" He yelled. "My Mum's alive!" Lillian yelled back.

Iris moaned, tumbling down the stairs. She made it to the bottom before her entire body was numb. She screamed, reaziling she couldn't move at all, drifting in and out.

Lillian burst though the door of the mansion with Jack. She gasped, seeing her mother passed out at the foot of the stairs. Lillian ran to her mother, turning her on her back. She saw the short hair, her brusied face, the bite marks on her neck, her clothes hanging off her. Jack winced, seeing the damage. "Looks like this Saxon did a real number to her." Jack commented. Lillian gasped, holding back a cry. "Mum, We'll get you out of here." She promised. Iris cracked open an eye. "Lillian..." "shh, we'll get you out of here Mum." Lillian promised again. Iris smiled, reaching a hand to caress her child's face. "You've become quite a little lady you have." She reached up, kissing her child with the last of her energy. Lillian brushed tears from her eyes. "We'll get you out." She repeated.

"Not while I'm around." Lillian and Jack looked up to see Master. Master shook his head, his hand beating against the railing of the stairs. "Tsk, Tsk, you had such promise Lillian. If only you listened to lesson number one of Politics, never look past the velvet curtain." Lillian stood in front of her mother. "I suggest Lillian Eileen Snape, that you go upstairs, and forget this occasion if you want a future in politics or anything." Master hissed. "You'll pay for this." She took out her wand. Master laughed. "What are you gonna do with that? Poke me?" He smiled. "You're so funny Lil. It'll be a shame to kill you off." "Crucio!" Lillian screamed. Master screamed, falling to the ground in pain. "Come on, Lets get out of here!" Jack yelled, gathering Iris' limp body. Lillian and Jack ran for it, quickly taking cover in the Torchwood van parked nearby.

"Where's the keys?" Jack asked himself. "Where's the Fucking Keys? Merlin!" Lillian yelled, searching with Jack for the keys, Iris slumped in the back. Jack finally found the keys, turning on the van. "LETS GO!!" Lillian was screaming. Jack gunned it, the van racing away. Lillian sat back, letting out a deep breath. "Some ride huh?" Jack asked. Lillian looked back at Iris. "Until today, I thought she was dead." She looked at Jack. "You know, she died on my ninth birthday. That day, she and my Dad bought me a black kitten, Midnight. Midnight was run over by a car last month but I'll always remember that moment of pure surprise of having what I thought would be my best friend for life, with a little pink bow to seal the deal." Jack smiled.

Lillian grabbed her mother's wrist, checking her pulse. "Its low, but still there." She said. Jack took his hands off the steering wheel, driving with his knees as he took off his coat. He handed it to Lillian. "Put this on. You look freezing." Lillian smiled, covering herself with the coat. "My brother Vincent's going back to Hogwarts soon. I wonder if Mum will try to go back to teaching there." Jack shrugged. "Was she a good teacher?" He asked. "I don't know, but my cousin Harry had her as a teacher and he liked her."

They made it to Torchwood headquaters, Jack and Lillian dragging a still knocked out Iris out. Iris stirred as Jack picked her up. "Lillian" Iris said weakly. "I'm right here Mum." Lillian said. Jack was taking Iris away. Lillian grabbed his shoulder. "Where are you taking her?" She asked. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen." He promised.

Lillian walked around the office of Torchwood, chain-smoking in her agitation. Gwen walked in as Lillian finished half a pack. She only saw Lillian from behind, thinking it was Iris coming back. "Iris, you can't smoke in here." Lillian turned in the swirling chair she sat at. "I'm Lillian. Iris is my mum." Gwen looked shocked. "Yes, well. We contacted the closest family member to your Mum-" "Which would be me and my brothers." Lillian finished. "No, its your mum's mum. Your grandmother. She hasn't called us back."

_"Damnit! come on!" Jack yelled, ripping Iris' shirt open to get a shock. He pressed the pads to her chest, her body jolting at the sudden shock. "Theres a high amount of Herion in her system. In her weakened condition, it would be impossible for her to live." Owen said, reading the moniter. "We can't let this one go." Iris opened her eyes. "Severus." She said weakly. Jack turned to look at her. She was hallusinating, a sure sign she'd be dead soon. "Welcome back." He said nervously. "I can't move." Iris' eyes blinked in and out. "Yea, thats okay." Jack answered, taking her hand. _

_"Is Lillian okay? Was she hurt?" Iris asked. "No, shes outside, waiting for you." Iris seemed scared. "I'm dying, aren't I?" she asked. Jack shook his head. "Not on my watch." Iris shook as she gripped Jack's hand. "Please, I don't wanna die. Not now! Please!" She begged. She dropped, the moniter giving an ominous beep. "Damnit, no!" Jack pounded on her chest. He and Owen tried everything. Owen was the one to give up. "Time of death?" He asked, looking at his watch._

"Ha! Keep dreaming. She won't call back. Too busy running a school." Lillian said. Gwen nodded. "So thats why we decided to ask you if you wanted us to contact your uncle James Potter." Lillian shook her head. "Mum wouldn't want Uncle James to see her like this. When she wakes up, she'll just complain that I saw her like that." Gwen sighed.

"Thats the thing Lillian. Your Mum-" Lillian looked up. "She's not waking up." Jack finished, walking into the room. Lillian dropped her cigerette. "What?" She went pale. "I'm sorry. But her heart stopped just five minutes ago." Jack stated. Lillian slumped, covering her face with one hand. She sniffed. "I knew it. I knew it was just too damn good to be true. Seeing Mum alive again." Her voice cracked, letting a flood of tears out. Jack covered his face. "I'm sorry. We tried everything." Lillian got up. She suddenly ran at Jack, beating on his chest. "Why? Why? Why did this happen? Why did she have to go though this?" Lillian screamed.

"Jack, we heard what happened." The Doctor came in somberly, Jackie and Rose following. Rose was comforting a crying Jackie. Lillian turned to the Doctor. "You! You had something to do with this, didn't you? Well, what is it? Where has my mum been for almost nine years? What was Harold Saxon doing with my Mum? And why?" She demanded. The Doctor ran to Lillian, grabbing her wrists. She struggled against him. "No! I won't say a damn thing until you calm down!" He slapped her face as she attempted to spit at him.

When she finally calmed down, The Doctor explained what happened. The only thing he couldn't explain was why Harold Saxon wanted her. Lillian slumped in a chair. "So, You're a time lord? And you tried to save my Mum's life but it didn't work?" The Doctor nodded, looking tired. "I take full responsibility. I thought I could give life back to a woman who was leaving this world too soon. But I didn't. And she turned out to become a friend of mine, which makes this worse." Lillian got up, giving the Doctor a hug. "I'm sorry." Doctor flung his arms around the younger girl, sobbing against her shoulder. Lillian held on to him, also crying.

"Jack?" Jack turned to Owen, who looked paler than usual. Jack went with Owen, into the same room Iris was in. Her body was covered with a white sheet, both Owen and Jack ignoring the sight. "We did a quick medical check on her. We found some distrubing information of the damage." Jack nodded, urging him on. Owen turned to his clipboard. "The Vaginal and Anal area is severly sacrred beyond repair, if she lived she couldn't pursue a sexual relationship without intense pain. The herion I found, I think, was not what killed her, it only made her death less painful." Jack nodded.

"We found cause of death was sleep deprivation. See, when the body is deprived of sleep, the brain does things and makes the person see and hear things that aren't there. And the heart stops working, the vital organs get no messege to the brain to do anything and they shut off. I think the vital organs were shutting off before the herion was even injected into the system." Jack covered his mouth, resisting the urge to throw up.

"Anything else?" He asked. Owen hesitated. "Go on." Jack urged. "I found a fertiziled egg in the uterus. In short, Iris was pregnant." Jack looked shocked. "Do you want a DNA test on the egg?" Owen asked. Jack shook his head. "No, I think I know whose child it was." Jack went back where everyone was to find Lillian gone.

"Where's Lillian?" Jack asked The Doctor. "We let her go. She wanted to tell her family in private." Doctor answered. Jackie stood up. "Where is she?" She asked. "You don't want to see this." Jack answered. Jackie was detrimined. "Yes, I do." She snapped. The Doctor stood up. "Jackie, Jack's right. I'm sure you wouldn't want to see this." Jackie pushed past both men. "Which way?" is all she said.

Jack lead her to the room, Rose at her side. "Jackie, what you're about to see is disgusting. Just, be careful." Jack warned. He pulled back the sheet to show Iris' battered face. Jackie shierked in horror. "Come on mum. You don't need to see this." Rose soothed. The Doctor was behind them, his black-framed glasses on. As Jackie, Rose, and Jack left, he was still there, staring at Iris' corpse. "I'm sorry." He said, putting his right hand on her head. He pressed, feeling for what had happened. Flashes, images flashed though his mind. Iris had been raped, violated beyond anything human. He quickly took his hand away. "Master." He whispered.

17.

Meanwhile, Lillian walked though the streets, her jacket collar up against the bitter wind and rain. Her hope of seeing her mother prehaps one more time was shot, making her once again empty. Her cell phone rang as she passed though a children's playground to where her street was. She answered. "Hello?" "Lillian." She jumped at hearing Master's voice. "What do you want?" She hissed. "I told you never to look past the curtain. Never question what is brought to you." Master draweled. "well, allow me to remove the blindfold for something like this." Lillian snapped. "Well, I think thats the least of your problems right now. You attempted to murder me."

Lillian stopped next to an eletronics shop, the news on one of the tellys.

"Breaking news; an attempt of Harold Saxon's life has been acted on by 18 year old Oxford student." A news annoucer said. Lillian's picture showed up on the Telly. "Anyone with infromation is urged to call local police." Lillian went back to her phone. "Why? Haven't you done enough?" Lillian demanded. The master laughed on the other line. " I suggest you run now Ms. Snape. RUN!" He screamed at her. Lillian quickly hung up. The asian man who owned the shop came out.

"Its her!" He screamed at a customer. Lillian gasped, running. She fell, cursing at her high heels. She quickly shed the heels, running barefoot. She ran, hearing the two men chase after her into a side alley. She yelped in pain at the broken bottles under foot but went on in sheer terror. She stopped for air in anthor alley, finally reaziling the pain in her feet. She sighed. As she was about to take off again, she felt someone grab her arms. She was about to scream when a hand went over her mouth. Her Captor was panting heavily. "You..Run too fast. Someone might think you're guilty." The man was panting. Lillian's screams were muffled though his hand as he dragged her to a car.

He threw her in the passanger seat. She noticed he quickly put her feet over some newspaper. She was too stunned to reazile he was already in the driver's seat where she could see him. Her captor was good-looking, with short brown hair and brown eyes. "What do you want with me?" Lillian demanded. "Jack sent me. You know, that guy from Torchwood. The name's Owen Harper." Lillian nodded, shaking his hand. "How did you find me?" She asked. Owen nodded towards her feet as he dug in the back seat. "I followed the blood." Lillian looked down at her feet, reaziling she was bleeding horribly from the glass she stepped on.

Owen made a sound in the back of his throat, making her look up. In his hand were her shoes. Lillian smiled nervously. "Just call me Cinderella." She joked, taking her shoes. Owen leaned back as he started to drive. Lillian watched him, suddenly feeling safer than she felt for a while. She didn't reazile she dozed off until Owen proded her awake.

He was holding fish and chips in his hand, the car parked at a driveway. "Hungry?" He asked. Lillian rubbed her eyes, reaziling she had a jacket thrown over her. She looked down, seeing her feet had been bandaged up. "Starving." She answered, gratefully taking them. She bit into one, barely tasting it. She and Owen sat there, watching the sun set. "How long was I out?" Lillian asked. "About two hours. I shopped for groceries, went to get these, and you still didn't wake up. I was beginning to think you died." Lillian looked to see groceries in the back seat.

Owen turned around the car. "I'm sorry about your mum." Lillian brushed it off. "I don't want to talk about it." Lillian said, looking out the window. Owen stretched. "Okay then, now what to do with you will be an issue kiddo." "I'm only a few years younger than you." Lillian pointed out. Owen smirked. "I'm putting you up at my place. There's a prefectly good couch there." Lillian sat up. "But I need to see my family. They're problay worried sick." Lillian protested. "Don't worry. Jack called your father and told him you'd be with us." Lillian gave a grunt. "You know how pissed off he'll be at you guys?" She asked. Owen shrugged. "We'll find a way around that."

Owen finally sat up. "Now, to get you to my place." He looked over. "Seatbelts." He leaned over before Lillian could do anything, looping a seatbelt over her. His head danerously close to her chest. As he sat up, he gave her a wink. Lillian glared at him. "I'm a lesbian." She stated. Owen laughed. "You might just not have found the right guy." He said, starting the car. "Oh believe me, theres no right guy." Lillian said, leaning back in the seat. "You're a real catch though. My mum dies and hours later you make a pass. Real smart. At least wait for the funeral." Owen frowned, concentrating on the road.

The ride to Owen's flat was silent, the only sound was the engine and the radio playing Mika. Lillian was looking at the bandages on her feet. "Thanks for the help." She whispered, breaking the silence. Owen shrugged. "Just call me the witch doctor. Oh wait, you'd be the witch doctor." Lillian smiled slightly as Owen was parking. Owen got out, running to the other side, sweeping Lillian into his arms. "You have to stay off your feet so you don't risk infection. So I don't have to chop them up." Lillian gave a small 'Hmmff' But said nothing else. Owen smirked. "My hands slipping." Lillian gave a small scream as he 'Almost' dropped her. She scambled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Owen carried her to the elevator where an old couple were, waiting. As they went up, the old couple looked over at them. Lillian had her arms around Owen's neck, afarid he'd try to drop her. The old woman looked over, oblvious to Lillian's bandaged feet. "Back from the honeymoon?" She asked. Lillian raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" "Oh, I think its so sweet to see newlyweds, don't you think Frank?" She asked, nudging her husband's arm. Owen and Lillian both looked at each other. The old woman was smiling at them. "Why don't you kiss her?" Lillian falthered.

"Oh, just once, for us. I swear you look just like me when I was a blushing young bride." The woman giggled, her cheeks red. Owen smiled. "Lets give them a show, huh?" Lillian glared at him. "Touch me with those chapped lips and I kill you." She hissed, low enough for the old couple not to hear. Owen sighed, reaching a hand to press her head to his chest. "My wifes so shy." He said, giving the couple a calm smirk. Lillian wanted nothing more than to kill him but the elevator made it to their floor. Owen left the elevator, taking Lillian with him.

It was silent, Owen fiddling with some keys one-handed. Lillian sighed, reaziling the full weight of the day. She unwillingly buried her face in Owen's neck. Owen smiled slightly. "Cold?" He asked. "Freezing." He voice was muffled against his neck. Owen kicked open the door. "Come on then, lets get you in here. There's a special on CSI tonight." Lillian nodded, letting Owen set her down on the couch. Owen went into the kitchen, calling someone on his moblie. Lillian looked around the room, fighting tears. In one day, her long lost mother died, she was betrayed by the man she thought would help her, worst of all she was running from the law.

She let out a sob, covering her mouth quickly. She buried her face in her folded knees, shaking with muffled sobs. She could hear Owen's muffled voice talking to prehaps Jack. Problay telling him she was there so he could be done with her. But as much as she thought he was a conceited git, she needed someone there.

Owen snapped his mobile shut, watching Lillian cry. His heart went out for the young girl, looking so alone. sighing he went to the couch. "Oh, don't cry. Can't stand to see a woman cry." Owen said, sitting down. Lillian hiccupped, her tear stained face looking at him. "Shut up! My Mum died! Let me cry damnit!" She screamed at him. Owen sighed. "Fine, do your womanly thing. Cry, moan, bitch, do what you have to do. It won't change anything." He watched her try to brush her still flowing tears away. "Oh alright, come here." He pulled her into an akward hug. Lillian latched on, crying into Owen's shirt.

Owen turned on the T.V, watching CSI as Lillian let her sorrows out on his shirt. It was about an hour before he looked down to see Lillian sleeping against his chest. He smiled, turning off the T.V. He unhooked Lillian's fingers from his shirt, setting her down on the couch. He cursed, seeing his shirt was covered in tear stains. Owen looked down at Lillian, who was sleeping fretfullly, problay haunted by her own nightmares. He sighed, taking the blanket hanging from a chair nearby. He covered her with it gently, tucking the edges around her. He smiled. "Good night." He whispered, going into his room.

Owen's room was messy, strewn with clothes and the occansional take out box. He took off his shirt, laying back on his king-sized bed. Lillian reminded him so much of the corpse that Jack called her mother. He let out a deep breath. He could have let Lillian sleep here and he sleep on the couch, but it was too late now. The moonlight was shining into his bedroom window. Ever since he broke off the affair with Gwen, he had had no woman in here. He smiled slightly, wondering what witty remark he'd get if he did invite her into his bed.


	9. Give to me your leather take from me

18.

_Lillian dreamed that night she was in Hogwarts, standing in the snowy grounds. She shivered despite she could hardly feel the cold._

_"Lillian!" She turned around to see her mother. Iris was dressed simply in white, covered to the point that Lillian barely could tell her from the snow. "Mum?" Iris smiled. "I don't have much time lovey. I just wanted to say good-bye. After all, you're the only one in our family who knows I was living." Lillian stepped closer, until they were a foot away. She let out a sob. "I don't know what to say." She admitted. _

_"I don't know ethier." Iris said, her voice also cracking. Lillian brushed her hair out of her face. "Does it hurt?" She asked childishly. Iris shrugged. "Not really. Its like-" Iris struggled for the word. "Letting go of everything that pained you in life and then theres nothing." "Mummy, after all this time! And what Saxon did to you." Lillian shouted. Iris looked taken aback. "We won't talk about Saxon. Stay away from him." She said, her eyes dark. "I swear I'll have my revenge." Lillian promised. Iris shook her head. "A wise man once told me to never dewel on things that can't change kid. I knew my time was up anyway."_

_Lillian shook her head. "But, you would have been welcome. Dad would've-" "Would have what Lillian? Broken his happy marriage? Been a akward fixure until I died an old biddy? Lillian, I'm not needed. You lived well without me. Look at you, a bright young woman with a future of her picking. You didn't need me and you won't now." Lillian let out a sob. "Mum-" _

_"Lillian, look at me." Lillian looked up at her mother. Iris held out her arms. "My Lil-bean." Lillian ran into her mother's arms, barely feeling anything. "Tell your brothers and father I love them." Lillian buried her face in her mother's chest. "Don't leave me." She begged. Iris made a shushing noise. "Don't worry. I'll be around kid."_

Meanwhile in Torchwood, Jack was alone, sitting in his office chair. He was falling asleep in his chair when he heard a big banging noise. As he got up, the door opened for a middle-aged man. He was tall, greasy black hair flecked with grey, his large nose prominet. "Professor Severus Snape, I presume?" Jack asked cooly. Snape pointed his wand dangerously close to Jack's chest.

"Where is my daughter?" He demanded. Jack threw his hands up. "Glad you got my memo. If you put down the stick, I could tell you." Snape grimaced, putting down his wand. Jack gestured. "Have a seat." "I'm more partial to standing." Snape snapped. Jack nodded, sitting down himself.

"Fine then, I guess I have to tell you the news." He looked up at Snape. "I'm sorry Severus, but your wife is dead." Snape bit the inside of his cheek. "Don't mock me. I've known she was dead for nine years." Jack nodded. "What if I told you she wasn't dead?" Snape raised his head. "What are you getting at Mr. Harkness?" He asked. Jack leaned forward. "She was alive, living. In fact, she was here last week, sitting in the chair I offered you." Snape flinched at the idea. "How-" "She died seven hours ago of sleep depervation. I'm sorry for your loss."

Snape's reaction was at first disbelief. "No, I saw her nine years ago. She died in front of me. She couldn't have-" Jack stood up. Snape was suddenly at him, his hands around his throat. "Where's Lillian? Where do you have her?" He demanded. Jack carefully removed Snape's hands. "Lillian's safe. Shes with one of my guys. Just shaken up from what's happened." Snape's hands slumped down. His black eyes scanned Jack. "You look like a man to trust." He said simply. Jack smiled, getting back to buisiness.

"Lillian's name should be cleared once we present the evidence of Iris' death to the public and-" "Well Mr. Harkness, the issue I've come to ask is, what did happen? Why is my daughter 'shaken up' as you say? Why is my estranged wife dead? Why is my daughter in danger?" Snape asked. Jack sighed. "I'll tell you what happened but it won't be pretty." He stated. Snape finally sat down. "A lot of things in my life are not 'pretty'."

Jack explained how Iris was taken to the year 1978 by the Doctor, how she came to this time, and how she died. Snape listened with a pale face, feeling sicker as Jack went on. "So, Lillian used some kind of curse on Harold Saxon-" "Crucius curse." Snape suppiled, looking almost proud of his daughter. Jack nodded. "Yes, the Crucius curse. Now she's wanted for attempted murder but if we presented your wife's corpse and told them what happened, we could clear Lillian's name." Snape sat back. "Why do you care so much about my daughter's name being cleared? You didn't know her, you didn't know my wife before this. And even now, you're willing to help us. Why?" Snape asked. Jack watched his almost spider-like fingers, Lillian took after her father in that respect.

"Because I feel like I caused it. And its my job to end this." Jack admitted. Snape nodded. "I want to see my wife." He stated. "You won't like what you see." Jack said. "Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that I have to say my last good-byes. I never got to the first time." Snape said sadly. Jack nodded, going toward the room. Snape followed.

As Jack pulled back the sheet, the first sign of true emotion flashed in Snape. He recoiled, covering his mouth at his first wife's battered face. He shook with anger. "Merlin, Iris you stupid, stupid woman. What did you do?" He said, his voice cracking. Jack felt a surge of emotion as he watched this stoic man let out a sob. "Severus, would you-" "Leave me!" Snape demanded. Jack was taken aback, leaving the room.

A few minutes later, Snape came out, his face stoic. Only his red eyes gave away what he felt. Jack was sitting at his desk. "Tea?" He offered. Snape nodded. As Jack went to get it, he tried at coversation. "You two must have been in love." Snape nodded. "How did you meet?" Jack asked. "I was her potion's teacher at Hogwarts." Snape said simply. Jack smirked. "Wow, young student, young teacher huh? 'Young girl, get outta my mind, better run girl?'" He joked. Snape turned to him. "It wasn't like that." He stood up. He went to a phone, dialing a number. Jack watched him Warily.

Lillian meanwhile woke up to hear the phone ringing. She yawned, reaching the phone on the coffee table. "Hello?" She sleepily asked. "Lillian." She jumped at her father's voice. "Dad, are you okay?" She asked. "I should ask the same." Snape said cooly. Lillian looked down at her feet, which only produced a dull ache now. "I'm fine Dad. Phone woke me up." She heard a click on the other end. "Oi! Who's this?" Owen asked on the other end. "Oh, this is my dad." Lillian answered. "Where are you both? I'm coming to get you Lil." Snape said. "Dad, I'm fine where I am. I'll come home soon." Lillian said, sitting up.

"Lillian, I am your father. You'll do what I damn well say." Snape demanded. "Hey, if she wants to stay here, thats her buisiness." Owen suppiled. "Stay out of this!" Snape yelled into the phone. "Dad, I'm hanging up." Lillian threatened. "Young lady, you won't." Snape shot back. Lillian rolled her eyes, hanging up the phone. "Lillian!" Snape yelled into the phone. "Oi, mate. Lay off. You're both suffering from a loss." Owen said, hanging up.

Owen came out of his bedroom to see Lillian in his kitchen, having limped there. She was currently trying to find his coffee. "Real charmer your Dad is." Owen's voice made Lillian jump. "Coffee?" She asked. Owen shrugged, reaching on a high shelf. "Right there." He answered. Lillian nodded, going to take it. Their hands brushed as she took the bag. Lillian smirked. "Um-" She struggled to say something. "Thanks for letting me stay here." Owen smiled. "Its no problem. Just another day at Torchwood." Owen looked around. "Lets say we get something. Don't really have anything to eat." Lillian shrugged. "Sure."

Owen let Lillian take a quick shower, letting her borrow some of his clothes. The black t-shirt and jeans he gave her were comically baggy, Lillian laughing at this. They left the flat, quickly going into Owen's car. "You forgot your groceries." Lillian pointed out. Owen chuckled, going into the bags. He pulled out some bottles of booze. "My groceries." Lillian covered her mouth to muffle a giggle.

The sun was rising as they stopped at a small diner for something to eat. As they sat there ordering Owen watched Lillian carefully. No doubt she was beautiful in her own way. Her large nose and long face aside. Her hair was jet black, still damp from the shower. Her big blue eyes were scanning the menu. Her body left much to be desired however. Her long lanky frame left no place for noticable breasts or hips, only a hint under the shirt. But something about her drew her to him.

Lillian looked up. "What are your ordering?" She asked. Owen jolted out of his thoughts. "I dunno, not sure what to get on a breakfest date." Lillian smirked. "This isn't a date." She said, getting up. Owen sat up. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Bathroom. Wanna come?" Lillian joked. Owen relaxed, letting her go.

As Lillian did her buisiness and went back to the booth, she heard a giggle. She stopped, hearing anothor one. The diner was empty except for her, Owen and the waitresses. She turned, seeing two women in a booth together. Lillian gasped, seeing one of the women, a brown-haired woman barely seventeen, wrapped in the arms of Olivia. Lillian went over to them, sliding into the seat opposite them. "Good morning." Lillian said brightly, her infamous smirk coming up.

Olivia faltered, her hair going from a bright blue to a sudden black.

"Lillian- I- This is Stacey, she's from America." The girl nodded. "From The big apple." God, her american accent stood out. "Oh, you must be the worm." Lillian's voice was seethed in malice. Olivia reached her hand over. "Lillian, we were just so far apart. And that stupid no phone sex rule you asked me to follow I-" Lillian backed away. "Don't touch me. Its over Olivia Lupin. I see how you really felt about me." She got up, limping. She came back, taking off a charm bracelet she was wearing. "And take your stupid fucking bracelet back. Turned my wrist green." She stormed off as a stunned Olivia watched her go.

Owen watched this with a stunned expression. Lillian slumped back into the booth, almost attacking her coffee mug. "Way to end, huh?" Owen joked. Lillian took a shaky breath. "Lets not talk about it." She asked. Owen looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry." Lillian broke away, turning to the menu. "I'm in the mood for an omlette, you?"

19.

Owen pulled the car in front of Haven. Lillian smiled. "Thanks for breakfest." She said. Owen smiled. "First time I ever bought breakfest for a woman without a hangover." Lillian snorted. "I'm sure." She said simply. As she and Owen went inside, Lillian could hear Atticus in the back. "What the hell ya want?" She heard her brother scream. "Atty, its me!" Atticus stuck his head out. "Lil-bean?" He ran to his sister, Owen quickly getting pushed out of the way. Lillian almost jumped into her brother's arms, holding him in a warm hug.

"Ah, my baby sis." Atticus whispered, putting her down. "Atty, did you-" Atticus' face suddenly got serious. "Yea, your dad told me about mum." Owen watched them talk, studying their features. Both of them were long and lanky people, traits they inherited from their mother. But Atticus was different, his long wavy hair and chiseled features gave him a look completely different than his sister's.

"Oh, and this is Dr. Owen Harper. From Torchwood." Lillian said, introducing Owen. Owen smiled, shaking Atticus' hand. Lillian turned to the back door. "So, did Dad tell you anything else?" She asked. "Oh, and he said 'You have a lot of explaining to do Young lady'" He said, mocking Snape. "Oh, and Vinnie made it to Hogwarts safe. Just worried bout you."

Atticus suddenly got serious. "But I need to know what happened. I mean, me and my dad were stunned. Mum died almost died nine years ago." Lillian followed Atticus, both of them sitting down. Owen stayed where he was, ignored by both people. They lowered their voices to whispers, talking about private things.

About an hour into this, Owen decided they should go. "Ah, hem." He coughed, making them look up. "Yea?" Lillian asked. "We should be going now." Owen said. Atticus raised an eyebrow. "Lillian can leave when she feels like it." Owen stepped forward. "Problem though, your sister is under Torchwood custody. That means I'll say how long she stays here. Now lets go." Lillian turned to her brother. "I guess I gotta go." She stood up, following Owen.

20.

There was no funeral for Iris, the body was only cremated. Lillian, the Doctor, Rose, Jackie, and everyone from Torchwood there. Lillian watched her mother's body burn for the second time in her life with a heavy heart. The Doctor watched with a steely face, watching the flames unblinking.

The Doctor took Lillian aside for a moment once the ashes were collected and put into a little urn. "Lillian, I just want you to know, if you need me, you can call." Lillian raised an eyebrow. "How?" The Doctor's face was dead serious. "Tell Jack You need a Doctor." Lillian nodded.

Owen and Lillian said their good-byes, quickly going back to Owen's flat. Lillian future was still unsure, Owen still letting Lillian stay at his flat. Atticus had brought some of her stuff to the flat, so now she basiclly lived with Owen. Owen didn't mind her company. She was tidy and while he worked, she stayed at home watching TV. Once in a while she would sneak out to get groceries, as in food, not Owen's idea of groceries.

Lillian sighed, slumping on the couch. "You okay?" Owen asked. Lillian shifted her shoulders. "I just feel kinda stiff is all. Your couch sure is lumpy." She said, looking up at him. He smirked. "Well, let me help you with the infamous Harper treatment." Lillian raised an eyebrow. "My mother taught me never to trust crazy doctors." She joked. Owen just smiled, standing behind the couch. "Trust me." He promised. Lillian let him, pushing her hair out of the way. Owen began, massageing her shoulders. Lillian groaned. "They teach you stuff like this in med school?"

"Something like that. Now shh, it gets better." Owen said. Owen's hands were getting closer to Lillian's neck, making her shiver, hitting a pressure point. Lillian moaned. "Merlin." She sighed. Owen smiled, getting closer, leaning down so his lips were right against her ear. "Like it?" He whispered, sending shivers down her body. Lillian nodded helplessly. Owen smiled, planting a soft kiss on her neck. She jolted as if that kiss was an electric shock. She pulled away. "What the hell are you doing?" She demanded. Owen looked stunned too.

"Lil, I-just wanted you to relax. You can trust me, right?" He said. He tried to touch her again, Lillian slapping him. "Get away from me." She stood up, going to the phone. "What, gonna tell Jack on me?" Owen mocked as she dialed torchwood's number. "I told you I wasn't interested." Owen laughed. "Yea, and I saw your face. You liked it." Lillian reached up, slapping him again.

"Hello?" Ianto answered the phone. He heard Lillian and Owen arguing. "I can't believe you were trying to get in my knickers!" He heard Lillian yell. He turned in his swivel chair. "Jack!" He called, putting them on speaker.

"Well, you were loving it Ms. Dyke of the month!"

"Was not! You're such a pervert!"

Jack and Ianto listened, trying not to laugh.

"Well, you're just denying yourself pleasure!"

"Don't make me laugh! Your problay smaller than my baby brother!"

"Am not! I'll show you."

"Please, don't flatter yourself into thinking I want to see that."

Jack and Ianto finally let go, laughing loudly. "Its small." Ianto whispered, getting a laugh from Jack.

Lillian and Owen stopped, looking at the phone, listening. Lillian and Owen grabbed the phone at the same time. "Give it." Owen hissed. "Over my dead body." Lillian said. "We could arrange that." Owen threatened. "Go to hell!" Lillian yelled. "Ladies first!" Owen shouted, grabbing the phone away. "Hello?" He snapped into the phone.

"Is it really so small?" Jack asked on the other end. Owen slammed the phone down in anger, turning towards Lillian who had her wand out. "Touch me again and I'll kill you." She threatened. Owen raised his hands. "Fine, fine. Why don't you stay out of my way and you can stay out of mine?" Lillian lowered her wand. "Fine." "Fine." Owen went into his bedroom. He grabbed a kinck-knack off his bookshelf, slamming it across the room.


	10. You make me feel like

21.

Four months later...

Lillian woke up one Saturday to a freezing apartment. She shivered, wrapping the blanket around her more tightly. Owen walked into the living room, his comforter wrapped around him. "Its fucking freezing." He stated, sounding stuffed up. "No shit." Lillian said, huddling for some kind of warmth. She looked outside, seeing it was a snowy January morning. Owen cursed, dailing the phone for the landlord. "Yea, Mrs. Smith, the heater's not working." Owen complained. He listened to the other end. "What do you mean you have to wait until monday for the repair man?" He listened. "Alright then Mrs. Smith. Ha, ha." He said, glancing at Lillian. She had suggested something.

Lillian sat up, taking the blanket with her. "Well, you think Torchwood has heat?" She asked. Owen hung up. "I'm not going to work on my day off." He sneezed. "Getting a nip?" Lillian said. Owen sniffed, nodding. "Haven't been feeling so well lately." He said, his voice thick. Lillian nodded. "Well, back to bed with you now." She said, suddenly pushing Owen in the direction of his room. "You're gonna take care of me?" He sounded hopeful. "Ah, suck it up you big baby. Of course I will." She went into his room, taking his comforter. She giggled, seeing he was wearing boxer shorts with little frogs on them.

"Get in." She ordered, taking out her wand. Owen layed down under the sheets. "I don't like that look on your face." He said nervously. Lillian mummered in incatation, sending a sudden ball of fire into her hand. Owen was taken aback, seeing the flame. "What the-" "Its a warming spell. Lasts a few hours. Just no one but the spell caster is allowed to touch it." Lillian put the flame down on the bedside table, sending a comforting warmth over the room. "I'm gonna make some soup. You stay there like a good boy." Lillian left, leaving Owen to watch this flame. It didn't leave a mark on his table, or spread. But it worried him a little.

Lillian burrowed in the kitchen for some soup. Finally, she found an old can of chicken noodle, a pretty big one. "What the hell? Whats he planning to do, invite more sick people over?" Lillian said to herself. She scoffed, heating the soup over the stove as she went to get a pot, filling it with water. "Okay then, Garlic, pepper, what esle?" Lillian whispered to herself.

Owen was half asleep when Lillian came back in with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. "Sure took ya long enough." Owen coughed. "Ah, calm down you big baby. You shouldn't complain when you have the warmest flat in the building." Owen smirked. "We could make it warmer." Lillian smiled. "And I could cut your balls off with a kitchen knife too." Owen laughed as Lillian was leaving. "I'll get you soon Witchy woman." Owen said. "I'll poisen your food!" Lillian threatened from the kitchen. Owen smirked, sluping at his soup and watching Star search.

Lillian came back about an hour later with a bowl of soup for herself and a mug with a gross smell to it. "Here, drink this." She said, setting the mug down. Owen wrinkled his nose. "Nope, not drinking." He said as Lillian sat on the other side of his bed. "You will if you want this cold to go away." Lillian said though a mouthful of noodles. Owen frowned, slumping into the pillows. Lillian glanced at him. "Honestly, do you always look like a spoiled boy when you're sick?" She asked.

"Only when I'm cold." Owen complained. He moved closer to Lillian. "Ah, warm me up." He joked. "I can take the heat away." Just her voice made him feel cold. Owen groaned. "Didn't know I was sharing a bed with the ice queen." Lillian hit him with a pillow. "Please, the ice queen has nothing on me."

Their day was mostly spent in Owen's bed, watching T.V and eating a mixture of soup to doritos, even though Lillian argued they couldn't be good for Owen when he was that sick. As the sky darkened, they had moved on to movies, starting on the Matrix movies and working their way until they were watching the movie Mommie Dearest. "Why are we watching some old actress overact one of the greatest actresses of all time?" Lillian asked. She was under Owen's comforter, nibbling on a dorito from the bag on Owen's lap.

"Because this movie is the movie that made me piss myself at thirteen." Owen answered. "Why?" Lillian asked as they watched Joan Crawford beat her daughter. "Reminded me too much of my mother." Both of them laughed at that. Lillian scooted closer to Owen, feeling warmer. Owen yawned, using the old, arm around the the shoulders trick. Lillian shrugged but she didn't move, watching the movie with wide blue eyes. Owen laughed, pointing at the screen. "Look at that terrible acting!" He shouted.

Lillian reached for the mug as they watched Faye Donnaoway's screaming nerous breakdown. "Drink." She ordered as she stared at the screen. Owen scoffed, finally drinking the brew. It had an almost sweet flavor to it, tasting like honey. "Pretty good." He was saying as Joan crawford's 'Daughter' was making out with a boy.

As the movie ended, Owen got up. "Okay, what movie do we want to see now?" He asked, going into his DVD collection. "Something funnier than Mommie dearest." Lillian answered, burrowing under the comforter. "Okay then." He turned in the movie Annie Hall and curled up next to Lillian. Lillian turned, reaziling their faces were extremely close. Owen pulled Lillian a little closer, until their bodies touched. As if in slow motion they kissed. They kissed each other gently, almost afarid to ruin any part of that moment. They broke away, Lillian caressing Owen's face. "Owen, I-" Owen put a finger to her lips.

"Shh, I'm a doctor, remember? Just show me where it hurts." He said, kissing her again. Lillian moaned, wrapping her arms around Owen. Owen groweled, pulling Lillian's shirt up. Lillian broke away. "Wait, wait, we can't-" Owen eased up. "Can't what?" Lillian turned to Owen, her face flushed. "Do you have a condom?" She asked nervously. Owen smirked. "Ah, don't worry Love. Got plenty of those." He said, reaching toward the night stand. His hand grazed the flame, making him yelp in pain. He jolted up in pain, making Lillian react. She grabbed his hand, seeing its burn. "I told you not to touch it." She said.

"Not to touch it? Then how come you can?" Owen cried as Lillian was taking out her wand. "Cause I cast it. Now hold still I can cast something even better." Owen pulled his hand away. "No way, your spell already got me in torblue." Lillian scoffed, taking his hand. Suddenly he felt a cooling breeze on his hand. Lillian let go. "It won't cure anything. It'll just numb the pain for a few hours."

Owen smirked. "Looks like your magic cast something of a spell on me." He said, kissing her again. "Yea, but who started it? You or me?" Lillian repiled. Owen and her both laughed, landing between the sheets.

22.

"Owen? Lillian?" Jack called out, knocking on Owen's door. He had gotten a new alien gadget he wanted Owen to examine, even though it was his day off and it was one in the morning. Jack rolled his eyes, using a lock pick to get in. The apartment was freezing and dark. But then again, the entire building was freezing. "Owen?" He called out. He saw the couch was empty, devoid of the usual occupant. "Hold on, they didn't-" He stopped, hearing someone whispering. Jack sighed. "Knew it."

"Sorry Love, didn't know you were a virgin." Owen said, both of them in afterglow. Lillian was curled against his chest. "With a man. And Its alright, could have been worse." She said faintly. Owen looked at his hand, Lillian's spell was slowly fading, bringing back the pain. "What kind of things can you do?" He asked. "Anything." Lillian said wistfully. Owen smiled, bringing Lillian closer to him. "Anything?" He asked. Lillian shrugged, tracing his chest with her fingers. "Maybe."

They both jumped at the bedroom door opening. Jack walked in, a cocky smirk on his face. "Having fun guys? Mind if I join in?" Owen and Lillian glared at him, Lillian covering up. "What did you want Jack?" Owen asked, going to get up. Jack threw Owen's boxers at him. "Well, I wanted to show you this but I didn't mean to walk in on the love fest." Owen was putting his boxers on. "And you're one to talk Harkness. Don't think I don't know who the father was." Jack froze. "What the hell are you talking about?" Lillian asked. Owen looked over at Lillian. God, she looked vulnerable in his bed, naked.

"I know who the father was in that fertiziled egg." Owen said slowly. Jack folded his arms, hiding his nervousness. "Okay then, Who?" He asked. "You." Owen said simply. "What egg?" Lillian asked. "You know who." Owen yelled at Jack. Jack's face was hardened. "This has nothing to do with anything." He said, leaving the room. Owen followed him with Lillian following, trying to wrap a sheet around her. Jack was about to walk out of the flat. "I know! That embryo in Iris' body! It was yours!" Owen shouted. Jack stopped, seeing Lillian had heard. "So, it was a one night stand. What about it?" He said.

"You sick basterd. Gwen told us about Your family tree, how your ancestors were-" Jack went to Owen, slapping him across the face. He left the flat quickly. Owen sighed. "Lillian's your direct ancestor-" He turned around, reaziling Lillian had fainted.

Lillian woke up back in Owen's bed, dressed in one of Owen's t-shirts and her pajama bottoms. She sat up, her head spinning. Jack was her decedent, but how? He was clearly older than her! She looked up, Owen coming in. "You alright?" He asked, sitting next to her. "I'm fine. But Jack-" "What happened with him and your mum was before the Saxon thing I'm sure." Owen said, pressing a glass of water into her hands. Lillian drank deeply, feeling suddenly cold. She looked, seeing her spell had faded. "Mind doing that again?" Owen asked. Lillian repeated the spell, bringing back the flame.

Owen sighed. "I'm sorry, it was just kind of a shock to me. After just losing her." Lillian said. Owen watched her put down the glass. "You should get some sleep." He said. Lillian nodded, still staring ahead. Owen sighed, bringing her body so she was against him. "I'll stay with you, okay?" Lillian nodded. reaziling she was falling asleep. She fell asleep against Owen as he stayed up, staring at the celing.


	11. I don't belong to you and you don't

23.

Four months later...

"What about a movie?" Owen looked up at Lillian's suggestion. For the past few months, Lillian and him were together. Nethier of them liked to say they were dating, more like friends with benefits. Once in a while, Owen would take Lillian out on something of a date, at night of course. Lillian was still England's most wanted. "Sure, what's playing?" Owen was asking. "Oh, great ones, how bout' Witch hunt?" Owen snorted, reaziling her witch joke. "Their showing Fruit of the loins two at the art theater." Lillian promted. "Sounds good."

Owen and Lillian sneaked out of the flat on a cool spring night, Lillian hiding with a hat covering her face. Owen and her went into a fast food place, hiding their food in Lillian's purse as they bought their tickets. "Think its any good?" Lillian asked. Owen shrugged as they entered the theater. "The first one was okay, but I'm a little iffy bout this one." They sat down in the middle, curling up together.

"Harry, are you sure this is any good?" Lucy asked Master as they went into the theater. "Lucy, I'm sure it'll be better than the first." Master said, annoyed by Lucy's stupid remarks. He and Lucy got a seat in the back, seeing them and another couple were the only ones there. Master studied this couple. They were normal, eating some fries they problay snuck in. But he got a closer look at the girl, who was sluping down a milkshake.

"Harry, is that-" Master held up his hand, reaziling who it was. It was Lillian. Master watched her with silted eyes. She was close to this man, thier fingers intertwined as they talked. As the movie started they were quiet, the man's arm around Lillian's shoulders. Master suddenly got an idea.

"Is this the same actress?" Owen whispered to Lillian as they watched. "No, I thinks its different." Lillian answered. Lillian jumped, feeling something throwen into her hair. She pulled out a kernel of popcorn. "What the-" Owen looked back. He could only make out the shape of two people. "Some couple over there." He said. "Well, lets throw some thing back." Lillian said, throwing a french fry over her shoulder.

At the same time, Tosh was coming into the movie, having seen the first one. She settled into a seat between the two couples. As she munched on her popcorn, She saw a french fry fly into the back. She looked, seeing Owen and Lillian. Lillian, Tosh only knew Lillian from when they cremated Iris' body, only having been introduced by Jack. But she knew as she watched Owen and Lillian and put two and two together. Her heart sank as she saw them kiss each other. Tosh shook her head, forcing unshed tears away.

Master smiled at their retaliation. "I'll get you Snape." He whispered. His hand was beating out a silent beat on the arm rest. He threw a popcorn kernel to them. Somehow that Kernel landed in Tosh's hair. Tosh turned around in shock. "Oi! Knock it off!" She whispered loudly. Owen and Lillian broke away, turning to see Tosh. "Shit." Owen whispered, forcing Lillian's head down. He had been keeping his and Lillian's relationship a secret from his co-workers, Jack disaproving of the match, even going as far as to threaten a restraining order.

Tosh scoffed. Owen was being himself, trying to hide what he had done. Once again, anothor young girl suduced by Harper.

Lillian forced herself up, as the movie was ending. Master meanwhile was getting up, sneaking near the couple. "This is crap." Owen was telling Lillian. "You're just upset theres no naked scenes like the first one." Lillian hissed. "I think the naked takes away." Lillian jumped at the Master's vocie. Master quickly grabbed her arm. "Shh, You guys are ruining it." Owen jumped at seeing Master. "Lay off Saxon." He theatened, pulling out a gun. Master jumped back. "Calm yourself Doctor Zhivago. I only wanted to have a moment with your girlfriend here." Lillian pulled away. "Get the hell away from me!" She snapped.

"Some way to talk after trying to kill me." Master hissed. "She's under torchwood custody, beyond the british police." Owen hissed. Master's eyes suddenly widened. "Ah, but have you watched the election? I'm climbing in the polls. Just one more month." He got up. "Just one more month and I'll get you." He smirked. "Lil-bean, what a silly nickname. Can't wait to hear your screams of pain just like I heard hers." He went up the aisle, Lucy following.

Lillian was shaking in fear when Owen got up. "Fucking politicans." He looked down at her. "Are you alright?" He asked. Lillian quickly got up, cleaning up the leftover wrapper they had. "I'm fine. You know, fine after a politican threatens my life with the reminder of how he killed my mum. Otherwise, I'm fine." Her voice was cracking by the time she was done. "Lil-" "No, I should just turn myself in. It'll beat being totured by some psycho." She pushed past Owen to go up the aisle. Owen quickly followed, grabbing her hand. "Lillian-" "Don't touch me!" She snapped.

By the time Owen caught up with her, she was out in the street, walking toward the police station. Owen quickly grabbed her, pulling her into his arms. Lillian screamed, fighting him. "Let me go!" Owen held on. "I have a sedative in my pocket if you don't relax." He said. Lillian suddenly calmed down, clinging to Owen like he was her last link to anything. "I don't think-" She let out a sob. "What if he is elected?" She sobbed. Owen sighed, holding on to her. "It'll be okay. I'll take care of you." He said. But his mind was screaming, 'No!' True, he liked Lillian very much. But he couldn't imagine himself with her in a year or five years from now. Lillian squeezed him, obviously comforted by the idea. Owen smiled.

"Now, lets go home. You promised to make up for the lack of nude scenes, didn't you?" Lillian smiled at him, giving him a very light kiss on the lips.

24.

Three months later...

"Dr. Owen Harper, I'm releasing a restraining order against you and Lillian Eileen Snape." Owen read. "Sincerly Jack Harkness." Owen crumpled up the paper, leaning back in the driver's seat. Harold Saxon had just died, after being elected as prime minister. After going on a wild goose chase for Jack, the team had come home to cheers all around. But this was going to put a real damper on his homecoming. He stopped at a flower shop, deciding to buy flowers for Lillian. Before he had left, Lillian had told him something that made him dizzy with fear; she was pregnant.

As Owen waited in line to pay, he heard someone come into the flower shop. "Getting ready to say good-bye?" Owen turned to see Jack right behind him. "Piss off man." Owen hissed. "Its for your own good Owen." Jack said. Owen took a deep breath. "She's pregnant." He hadn't wanted to tell anyone. Jack's face hardened. "And you would be willing to father that child?" Jack asked. "No." Owen was too honest. Jack put a hand on his shoulder. "Then I'm doing you and your kid a favor."

"Can't believe it." Atticus breathed. "The fact I'm pregnant or the fact that Saxon's dead?" Lillian asked. They were in Haven, sitting behind the coffee bar, a mug of Decafe coffee in Lillian's hands. "Who's the father?" Atticus asked, taking out a bottle of vodka. "The only man I've ever been with, my Gay brother. Owen." Lillian stated. Atticus held up the bottle. "To my future niece or nephew. Lets hope when your Dad finds out, he won't kill the father." Owen walked in as Atticus said that. He watched the brother and sister for a moment. Atticus was swiging from the bottle, Lillian was watching her brother.

If pregnant women had any glow, then Owen could see it. Maybe it was the lighting, but Lillian looked the happiest he had ever seen her. As he considered breaking up this moment, Atticus noticed him. "Ah, the happy father himself. Buck up and have a drink." Owen went towards them as Lillian turned to see him. "Hey Owen." She said breathlessly. Owen bit his lip, nodding at Atticus. "Lil-I can't do this." He admitted. He reaziled Lillian's suitcase was hanging in his hand. He set it down in front of her, stepping back. "Good-bye." He said softly. Lillian's face fell.

"Owen, wait, what-" He lost control. "You want to know why? Why I can't even fucking see you? This!" he threw the paper deciding their fates in his hand. Lillian read the paper with a betrayed look on her face. "But how, why-" Owen had enough, kissing her roughly on the mouth. Lillian dropped the paper, leaving Atticus to read it, an outraged expression on his face. As Owen broke away, Atticus let loose, jumping over the counter to punch Owen in the face. As Owen recovered, Atticus grabbed his collar. "You idiot! My sister is having your baby and you just leave her like this! You're lucky I don't kill you now." Owen pulled away, walking out the door. He looked back at Lillian, who looked completely distaught. "I'm sorry." Is all Owen said.

As he walked away, Lillian ran outside to see him. "Owen! Come back!" She screamed. Owen continued as if he didn't hear her, tears streaming down his face. "Come back!" She screamed again, tears openly streaming. "I can't do this alone." She sobbed. Atticus went out, even Vincent came out, having been woken up by the arguement.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Vincent asked. Lillian and Atticus said nothing, only standing there, watching Owen leave.


	12. We created life

25.

Nine months later...

"Another Weevil attack?" Owen asked as he and Ianto went though the hospital. "Yea, worse we've ever seen." Ianto answered. Ianto went to find the patients file as Owen sat in the waiting room, waiting for Teaboy to get the file. He slumped in that plastic chair, watching people come in and out, with flowers, tearful relatives, and once in a while a tired doctor. Owen sat back, his thoughts drifting to Lillian. She would problay be having the baby right about now, if she kept it. What if she-

"Hey Buddy!" Owen looked up to see a lanky boy about thirteen. His white blond hair and cold blue eyes looked famliar. "Your Owen, right?" It hit Owen like a ton of bricks. It was Vincent. "Yea, thats me." "You're the one who knocked up my sister. Well, she had the babies." Owen looked stunned. "Babies?" He asked. "Yea, a boy and a girl. Bout' three hours ago. You wanna see them?" Vincent asked, taking Owen's hand. Owen went with Vincent in an almost trance.

They went up to the fourth floor, the Maternity ward. As Vincent lead Owen though the mass of nurses, nervous fathers, and older brothers and sisters, he thought about it. Twins! Vincent finally lead him to the glass wall to view the newborns. "Right there, near the door." Owen scanned though the crying newborns behind the glass until he set his eyes on two.

They were in a 'Crib' Together, the boy wearing a blue baby blanket, the girl in a pink Blanket. Owen studied them. Both hadn't opened thier eyes yet, giving little mewls from being away from their womb. Owen couldn't tell their difference but he looked at them in awe. "Beautiful." He whispered. "I don't see why you're such a bad guy. Lil says a lot of good things about you. I read in her diary that she likes your arse and 'bedside manner'" Vincent said, leaning against the glass. Owen wasn't listening, having seen the names on the little index card outside the crib.

_Iris Harper and Albus Harper_

_Born June 6, 2017_

_At 5:15 P.M and 5:20 P.M_

_8 pounds 4 oz. and 7 pounds 5 oz._

_Mother's Name Lillian Snape_

_Father's name Owen Harper_

_Its a Girl and a boy!_

Owen stared at his son and daughter in awe though the glass. As a nurse passed by, he stopped her. "The twins, over there. I'm the father. Can I go in?" He asked. The nurse was a good-looking woman, about thirty. She glanced at his wrists. "I don't see the signature father band. I'm sorry but I can't." Owen tapped her on the shoulder as she turned away. "I can prove I'm their father. I have I.D, my name's on the card." The nurse softened at his expression. "Okay, but don't tell my supervisor." She lead him into the room, Vincent following.

"Okay then, sit down." She asked as she took little Albus out first. As Owen sat down, he could see that he was the quiet one, calmly sucking his thumb as his sister was busy squriming next to him. As the nurse passed Albus to Owen, Owen faltered, afarid more than anything of having this little life harmed. Albus looked so vulnerable, resting his downy head on Owen's soft leather-covered arm. Owen smiled, seeing his son so trusting. "Hey, I'm your Daddy." He whispered to Albus. Albus sqriumed, seeming almost debating this stranger's touch.

"Would you like to hold your daughter now?" Owen looked up, almost amazed the nurse had said, 'Your daughter' Albus was taken from him, replaced by a sqriuming little body. Iris was slightly heavier than her twin, and a little louder, giving little mewls. "Hey, you're gonna be a little spitfire, aren't ya?" Owen asked his daughter. The infant only quieted, taking to sucking her pinkie instead of thumb. Owen watched his daughter, love for these two infants rose in him like a bubble.

"Owen?" Owen looked up, seeing Jack standing over him. Jack didn't look angry, mostly just surprised. "Of all times to come into the hospital." He glanced toward the names. "I don't know where Lillian got those from." Owen laughed softly at that, trying not to wake Albus, who was nodding off to sleep. Jack tapped Owen on the shoulder. "We have to go." Owen sighed, looking at the babies. "See you guys." He looked up at Jack. "Can I have a moment?" He asked. Jack shrugged, leaving. As Jack left, Owen put Iris safely next to her sleeping brother. "I'm gonna visit, I promise." Owen whispered, backing into the door. As he left, Iris lifted her little hand in something of a wave. Owen waved back.

"Where were you Owen?" Ianto asked as he met up with Owen again. Owen shook his head, seeing Jack right behind Ianto. "Nothing, I was going to the loo is all." He watched Jack as he said this.

"Hey!" Owen turned to see Atticus. Atticus was raging toward Owen, rage fierce in his eyes. "I thought I told you to stay away!" He shouted, going at Owen's neck. Owen tired to fight him off as Atticus' hands went at the older man's neck. As Jack and Ianto were pulling off Atticus, he was screaming, "You're dead to her! Never come near our family again Or I swear I'll kill you!" Owen watched, stunned as Jack and Ianto dragged Atticus away. "I'm so sorry." He said softly.


End file.
